Bonds of Fire and Steel
by MS2013
Summary: A major conflict for two sides is now over. Priscilla has been vanquished by the resurrected Teresa. Sub-sector Aurelia has been saved once more by the Blood Ravens. But a greater threat now looms and the heroes of Aurelia find themselves in the world of Claymores to seek salvation, but find a world ravaged by war with the Asarakam. AU continuation of Dawn of War and Claymore manga
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah as of late, I've really been getting into the Claymore manga. To me, the anime really should have continued on from there. And my interest in Warhammer 40k has also resurfaced. So, here's a crossover fic. Hope you enjoy!**

_Two decades have passed since the events on Cyrene and the resolution of the Third Aurelian Crusade. On that day, Gabriel Angelos led the remnants of the Blood Ravens to Cyrene to destroy the traitor who had tainted our chapter with lies and enigma - Our very own Chapter Master - Azariah Kyras._

_I had been blinded by my own arrogance and servitude to Kyras. And in my hubris, rose our near-annihilation. Our recruiting worlds were already set upon by Xeno infestations and the forces of Chaos, but were it not for my denial of Kyras' treachery, we may have been able to contain this blight and prevented the arrival of the Ordo Malleus and the Exterminatus fleet._

_With the loss of Typhon, I and the heroes of Aurelia travelled to Cyrene to slay Kyras; a man no more, but a monstrous Daemon Prince. When Angelos fell at Kyras' hand, we vowed retribution and through steel and fire, Kyras was nothing but a smouldering husk of bone and warp energies._

_It was over. Our Chapter and the sector were saved, but the scars were more prominent than ever. Our remaining recruiting worlds suffered crippled infrastructure. Much of our chapter - tainted by Kyras' deception had to be purged and even as Angelos rose from oblivion, as Chapter-Master, our fate seemed grim._

_But the exacerbating problems of our chapter were of little concern to the Imperium._

_As the ever expanding hand of the Explorator Fleets continue to grasp through the stars, searching for unclaimed territory in the name of the Emperor. A most recent find is a Feudal World, marked by a war between the native humans and dragon's kin. As such, terraforming is impossible unless this conflict is resolved and a negotiation with the Administratum has concluded - If the Blood Ravens can aid in the end of this meaningless war and indoctrinate it into the folds of the Imperium of Man, away from our enemies, then it shall be granted as a new recruiting world to the Blood Ravens._

_Thus, I venture into this system with the remaining heroes of Aurelia: Aramus, Tarkus, Cyrus, Thaddeus and Davian Thule._

_No matter the cost, this world shall be ours, and none shall find us wanting.  
_

* * *

It had been so long since the death of Priscilla and everyone had a lot to process. Several Awakened Beings - monsters who were known for their terrible might and taste for human flesh - had given their lives to fight the One-Horned Demon. The holy city of Rabona; the crown jewel of this land was reduced to a large settlement of rubble, Many friends dead and required a proper burial. And those who stood in the centre of these strange and dark events were seven Claymores and an unusually skilled human.

But that was only the tip of the iceberg. A long lost warrior of unimaginable power - Teresa of the Faint Smile revived from the flesh of an unexpected vessel: the former No. 47 of the Organisation - Clare.

Few could comprehend how such providence came to be, but when the former No. 1 awakened within Clare's body into an Abyssal One and charged Priscilla, slicing her to ribbons, utterly pummelling her, taunting her over her rage. Every time the single-horned monster tried to regenerate, the angel of death would eviscerate the healing matter. As Priscilla's strength waned, her mind and conscious will destroyed by her unending hatred for Teresa, she began to slow and wither as Teresa struck at her, again and again and again. As Teresa came to strike the final killing blow, the broken, mangled abomination formerly known as Priscilla snarled and roared; the once terrifying One-Horned Demon just looked pitiful.

This time, Teresa didn't wait and drove her sword right through what was left of Priscilla's head and chest. As the eyes on the monster's mutilated face widened in shock, Teresa whispered to her in her softest voice;

"Your suffering is over, and you can let whatever hate you had of me or Yoma subside. Go and see your family".

At that, small tears streamed down Priscilla's face as she let out a shattered, regretful smile before her eyes went blank and her broken form slumped and crumbled.

Teresa then turned to her astonished audience and smiled. "You can relax now. Priscilla is dead this time, and it looks as if my new power has been rendered moot" she said, gesturing to the enormous white wings sprouting from her back.

"Wait, what?!" Helen shouted, the former 22 still unable to raise her jaw. "After everything's that happened, everyone whose died, you're really just going to fade away?" Her tone was both accusatory and somewhat pleading

"What about Clare?" Raki piped in "If you've awakened, then won't she have awakened as well? Will she still be the same?" He said, his voice briefly returning to that of the helpless boy seven years ago.

Teresa just smiled and replied "I see Clare is in very capable hands; blessed with loyal friends and a loving man. She will be fine. My awakening may be host to Clare's body, but it is my consciousness that controls it. When I fade, Clare will indeed be an awakened being, but she will be capable of maintaining her human form. After all, judging by the yoki aura of you five" she said, pointing to the remaining Seven Ghosts. "I think that such a state will hardly be a problem".

"No" said Miria, her scarred face neutral. "I suppose it will not, and I take it she has come to peace with your passing, now that the one-horned demon is gone. I can guarantee, however, that the death of the Organisation and its experiments, including Priscilla mean little in relation to what's happening in the mainland. The war with the Dragon Kin is still going and no doubt we will have to respond". The Phantom stared at the Angel of the Faint Smile, her tone now determined. "So, the question is, once you leave this body, will you remain in peace? Or will you return?"

There was a pause as the two warriors stared at each other before Teresa looked back, her smile wider than ever, but her eyes looked cold and serious. "Yes, I think I will. And I wish you all luck on your mission or whatever path you choose to take from here". With that, Teresa's wings began to flutter. "Clare is coming back to you now" She said, her face resigned into satisfaction. "So please, all of you, especially you, Raki". She narrowed her eyes a bit at Raki, who flinched at her gaze, despite her relatively benign meaning. "Take care of here". A bright light, as bright as a star engulfed Teresa's body, making everyone squint and shield themselves from the vivid light.

When the light had faded, Teresa was gone and all that was left was a very exhausted-looking Clare, who, once she looked up at her comrades promptly received a huge glomp from Raki, neither of them shedding any tears now that their hardships had come to an end.

Arriving back at the remains of the Holy City, Tabitha, Clarice and even the Awakened Beings who died at Priscilla's hand were briefly honoured in a funeral, which Father Vincent personally oversaw alongside Miria. And with the remaining Yoma driven away from the city, a small celebration was held, and by small meaning almost every last Claymore within the region who defected from the now defunct Organisation and helped defend the city mingling with the soldiers with some food and drink. With everyone so drained from such harrowing experiences, most decided to let go of their inhibitions and drown their sorrows away. Unsurprisingly, no one did just that more than Helen, who soon lay barely conscious on Deneve's lap; the short-haired warrior merely sipping a small pint.

Clare and Raki, meanwhile were seated upon the cathedral bell tower, just above where the gathering was taking place. Having had their fill of food, with Raki cooking what was left of the meat, the two simply lay stargazing to clear their minds over what they had missed out on before their reunion. Raki had come clean to his alliance with Isley; How they had travelled through the Northern lands with Priscilla in tow, forging a mutual bond of friendship and hoping to do the same with Priscilla, until it became clear that death would be her only comfort, so he was trained to kill her. She had listened intently to everything he told her; astonished that he had not only survived, but grown into a strong, skilled warrior virtually invincible to any human opponent.

After his explanation and seeing Clare's astonished face, Raki looked down slightly, as if ashamed and said "Clare, I-I want to say sorry. About Teresa, Priscilla and everything that's happened".

At that, Clare looked more shocked than ever. After all the hell Raki had put himself through including a desperate gamble to destroy Priscilla, which left him badly wounded. Staring at the bandages wrapped around his chest, Clare slowly raised her hand and gently placed it on Raki's healing wound. Clare then looked up to Raki, her silver eyes meeting his brown ones. "You have nothing to be sorry about". She whispered, her voice doleful. "You gave your life to me and even tried to do the same for Priscilla. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today and I doubt many of the others would have been as close to each other as they are now. You kept your promise to me, Raki and really, you have no idea how proud I am of you".

Raki stared at her for a split second before tears began to well in his eyes as he lent down and kissed Clare with all his heart, lightly gripping her shoulders. Clare's eyes widened, before they closed and she embraced her lover, losing herself in the passion. For the first time in years, things were beginning to look good again.

As they lay there locked in embrace, Clare started to pick up unsettlement and shock from the majority of the yoki auras below them. Breaking off the kiss, she looked down beneath the cathedral and saw the crowd of Claymores and humans all staring up in awe. She noticed however, that they weren't looking at them, but up at the sky where she and Raki; whose questions about her feeling alright were silenced when they both looked up and saw it,

A burning comet flew through the night sky, much too intense and radiant to be a shooting star. Clare and Raki gaped at the sight, even as it vanished over the horizon. After all they had been through, trouble always seemed to find them in some bizarre form or another.

With that Clare and Raki descended to where the onlookers were, most of them were too preoccupied with what they had just seen and an excited chatter had started amongst the crowd, human and Claymore. Ignoring the gossip, the two ran up to Miria and the other Ghosts, all of whom were dressed for battle. And behind them stood Galatea, in an old Claymore uniform with a nervous Miata in tow, clinging on to her leg. "Miria, what exactly was that?" Clare asked.

"I don't know. Clearly more than an ordinary shooting star. Galatea's trying to pinpoint its trajectory, but with the distance its at, it could land anywhere from the neighbouring town to the mainland". Miria replied.

In response to this, Galatea turned to the others and said. "The comet has vanished well out of range of even my abilities. As there is no yoki to sense, I can not trace where it could fall. However, I can see its trail from the energy its burned. It's a related skill to how I can 'see' my surroundings". She said with a hint of snark in her voice at her explanation.

As the eight warriors stared at her, Deneve broke the pause and asked; "So do you know where it is going to land?"

"Possibly, but more importantly there could be surviving yoma where it lands. If we leave now and follow the trail, we could find where it landed and see if it's dangerous. Any unsuspecting yoma that decides to follow it, we can track them and have them do the work for us".

Clare nodded in understanding "Alright, then". "Sid!, Galk!" The two human guards turned to see that they were ready to leave and answered before she continued. "We understand and we'll be fine as long as we have the rest of the Claymores here. Just be careful. That star may attract something more than just Yoma". Galk said, his expression calm, but furrowed in concern. "Hey Raki, try to come back in one piece!" Sid quipped, smirking at the fellow warrior's bemused expression.

As Miria addressed Audrey and Rachel to stay alert of trouble and take charge of the Claymores to help rebuild the city and stand guard, Galatea took Miata's tiny hand in her own and clenched it gently. "You promise me you'll behave?" At this, Miata slowly nodded. "You'll listen to whatever Father Vincent tells you?" A more vigorous nod gave her the answer as she hugged the unstable girl and left her in the charge of Father Vincent, who smiled and gently ushered Miata away from the crowd.

Their goodbyes said, and Raki grasped on to Clare for support, the eight of them vanished into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

On the outskirts of Toulouse, several hundred miles east from Rabona, in a remote patchwork of desert and greenery, undisturbed by any signs of life, a massive tremor shook the ground as a red drop pod smashed into the earth. Only seconds after the reverberating impact did the pod open to reveal a squad of Blood Ravens.

At the forefront, stood Captain Apollo Diomedes, wearing his old Honour Guard armour, brandishing a Lightning Claw and a Plasma Pistol.

Next to him was Force Commander Aramus, clad in a maroon cape with silver trim, bearing the proud crest of the Blood Raven Chapter. In his hands was God-Splitter, a mighty DaemonHammer given to him with the blessing of Gabriel Angelos.

And at their flanks were the remaining heroes of Typhon, Cyrus and his old sniper rifle, Thaddeus carrying a Bolt Pistol and Power Axe and finally Tarkus, a Bolter in hand.

Diomedes immediately scanned the area, searching for any signs of xeno incursions or evidence of battle. There was no sign of life amongst the barren landscape. Something was not right. They were meant to have landed amongst a battle between humans and the Asarakam which the Ordo Xenos spoke of.

Growing tense, Diomedes activated his vox channel and spoke. "Martellus, we see no trace of war on this planet. Why have we been summoned to this deserted waste?"

On their vox channel came the voice of Techmarine Martellus, onboard the _Retribution_ orbiting the planet. "Captain, our scans have picked up multiple energy readings of unknown origin all over the planet. This interference makes precise scans of the planet's surface difficult. However, I have picked up the closest settlement is located due west from here. Possible xeno incursions are prevalent judging from these energy spikes. I would recommend caution".

"The Inquisition's meddling in the Explorator Fleet's duties has only slowed our progress and made us blind!" Thaddeus cursed.

"Their interference is out of caution, Thaddeus". Tarkus replied sternly. "It is the duty of the Inquisition to ensure that the souls of humanity are to remain secure. Allowing a chapter previously damned by Chaos to wander into undiscovered space is a fool's gamble".

"Tarkus is correct, Thaddeus. Our very chapter is built upon secrecy. Even to those who look upon us heretics and traitors, we are still servants of the Emperor. Do you truly believe that a single act of attrition in the face of Kyras' betrayal will earn us leniency from the Inquisition. Even the redeemed are not exempt from suspicion".

"Enough! We'll need to establish negotiations with those who govern this region, as well as those who command this war". Diomedes ordered, his modulated tone grim as they set off. There seemed to be no clear structure for how they could claim the planet; they could not terraform a world populated by humans unless they could establish contact and resolve planetary affairs; something easier said than done on a Feudal World. But even with the Blood Ravens' gradual recovery and with the loss of Typhon Primaris, a new Recruiting World seemed more of a necessity than an perquisite. Even with the Inquisition's demand to have them interfere with planetary affairs irked him to no end. It would have been so much simpler to have crushed the filth beneath their feet and take over the planet itself. However, a disturbing move from Inquisitor Edmarius was to have them be involved in the politics of this world

A few minutes of walking through the valley and suddenly someone shouted. "Hey, who goes there? At that, the Space Marines raised their weapons at the voice, their instincts shifting into overdrive at the possible opportunity of battle.

A large group of humans, dressed in peasant garb were only a couple of metres in front of them, staring at them with apprehension. A most peculiar sight, given that it was pitch-black and there were no torches for these people to light their way. They seemed to have little trouble in low visibility much like them. The least nervous of them spoke up: "W-what are you?" he said, trying to keep his tone friendly despite his shock.

"Our identity is not important to you. We are merely on business with your head government." Cyrus stoically replied. "It relates to the civil war going on between the humans of this world and the dragon kin, if you are aware of such things".

The man looked confused. "Dragon kin? I don't know about any 'dragon kin', but if you're talking about the Yoma, then really it wouldn't be considered a war. They're just a bunch of monsters, hiding in plain sight looking for humans to eat. A few attacks here and there, but we have that already taken care of with the Claymores; and don't get me started on them. If you're talking about a governor, you may want to find the holy city of Rabona, but way I heard it, a ton of Yoma attacked the city recently and we wouldn't recommend anyone, even for a bunch of well-armed strangers like yourselves to take that risk". He finished, with a attempt at a cordial smile.

The Blood Ravens now looked wary. Something was off about these men; their vision was barely obscured by the darkness and they seemed less anxious about whether they would be a threat and more if there was going to be a battle. Tarkus spoke up, raising his bolter at the man. "If what you say is true, then perhaps you can tell us if you are actually human or not. Or why else a group of such size would greet us so candidly in the night? How do we know you're not one of them?"

At this, the man simply growled and raised a finger at Tarkus before it extended into a fleshy spear and launched right at Tarkus' head. Tarkus quickly leaned his head away with the talon just grazing his already scarred face before firing a shot from his Bolter, sending violet mist through a new hole in the creature's torso. The other men mutated and transformed into their yoma forms. As they charged the Adeptus Astartes, Thaddeus merely activated his Jump Pack and slammed into the throng, sending the yoma flying before driving his axe through one's head and gunning down two flyers that swooped at him. Aramus and Diomedes simply charged the group; Diomedes repeating Thaddeus' jump against a group of stragglers that had recovered from the initial attack, eviscerating one with a Lightning Claw whilst Aramus swing God-Splitter into the larger group, pulverising several yoma in his wake. Cyrus and Tarkus merely marched behind, gunning down the remaining survivors with inhuman detachment. Within seconds, the yoma lay in pieces in front of the unimpressed Space Marines.

"Surely, these beasts were not the dragon kin this world faces" Thaddeus said, lightly prodding one with his axe as if disappointed.

"No, they are far too weak and do not correspond with the reports of the Explorator fleet" Aramus said, looking down in concern. "The scum mentioned 'Yoma' - Most likely he is the very creature of which he spoke, no doubt trying to deter suspicion away from him".

"And given that he had no knowledge of the dragon kin, it's likely this conflict is confined to a specific region". Tarkus added.

"So, our coordinates provided by the Inquisition have been little more than folly; a smokescreen to further additional containment rites against potential traitors and delay our mission" growled Cyrus.

"Perhaps" replied Diomedes. "But there is more to this enigma than a mere war. This creature also mentioned 'Claymores' - no doubt warriors trained to exterminate this filth. Therefore, they would be the ones on the forefront of this battle. We must find these Claymores and see what information they hold, if any at all".

"Agreed, and if these yoma found us so easily, it should be safe to find a Claymore wandering through these lands. We should continue west towards the settlement to see if these warriors are of any use to our cause" Tarkus concluded, looking out on the path now clear of further obstacles for the moment.

In silent agreement, Diomedes and the rest of the Blood Ravens left for civilisation.

* * *

"Any sign of yoki aura?" Yuma called out to Galatea running right past her

"Yes, a group of around twenty. But they've vanished, so it's likely someone or something decided to eliminate them. Whatever it was, it has no yoki to sense".

Yuma gasped "What?! If it has no yoki, then how the hell did it kill twenty yoma in one hit?"

"Maybe it was a another human like me". Raki suggested, gripping onto Clare's back. "The prospect of humans killing yoma is rare, but not unheard of".

At this, Helen barked in laughter "Hah! I don't care how tough you are, brat. I doubt even you could kill that many yoma that fast!" Raki just glared at the smirking warrior.

Clare and her comrades had been running through the woods at blinding speed for over an hour now. As she sprinted through the hills with Raki holding on for dear life, she wondered to herself.

_Something out there that killed twenty yoma that quickly? The Organisation is gone, at least from this land. But what about Miria's report on the mainland? The battles between mankind and dragon kin are still going and with the fate of all Claymores, the very purpose of the Organisation's experiments connected to the progression of the war in humanity's favour. Could this comet be another phase in that plan?_

Her thoughts were cut short as Cynthia shouted; "I see smoke! Straight ahead!"

"Looks like we're close!" Helen replied "And about time, I think I need another apple".

Deneve sighed "You hadn't quite stuffed your face before we left?"

"Hey, when you get a taste of the finest beer in the holy city, you just need something juicy to follow up on".

"There it is!" Miria interrupted them as she stopped dead in her tracks, staring in disbelief at what she saw. The others stopped beside her as they all surveyed the scene.

What stood in a small crater was something none of them could possibly identify. It appeared to be a large red and white hollow spire with open doors laid on the ground. And just a small distance away from the bizarre object lay twenty messily slaughtered Yoma.

"What the hell is it?" Helen whispered in horror.

"I don't know. But we need to check it out. See if we can find anything of use to us". Miria concluded.

The eight warriors then descended towards the scene and split up to investigate. Miria, Helen, Deneve and Raki cautiously approached the strange spire whilst Clare, Galatea, Yuma and Cynthia checked out the carnage left only a few couple of meters away.

"It's not brick or stone. It's metal, completely metal". Raki wondered aloud as he dragged his hand across the structure's surface; slightly burnt, but cool. It had been here for a short while.

"Yeah, we can see that". Helen snorted before becoming serious. "But how exactly does a shooting star turn out to be some big metal cone? And why the hell is it empty? Was it carrying something important?"

"Apparently", Deneve replied, her tone calm but her eyes wide in curious awe. She gestured to the large flaps on the ground. "This thing was opened when it hit the ground. And something…or someone" She drifted off, as she walked into the base of the pod where she stood on the metal surface. "This looks like it carry a group of people. Like a cage". Before she could continue, a loud screech was heard as Miria lifted one of the metal flaps channeling her yoki into her strength, her face contorted by the release, her eyes gold slits and veins bursting around her face.

By instinct, the other four gripped the sides of the flap and with a great heave pushed the flap up. As the Claymores let their yoki die down, Miria pointed to the now folded flap, where a black raven with a drop of blood running down its body was emblazoned on the centre. The four of them stared in apprehension "Whatever this is, this appears to be some kind of emblem". From what we can tell, this thing was some kind of container, a cage, or some kind of strange boat", Whatever it was, its cargo seems to have gone for a walk" She said as she pointed down to a cluster of large footprints that led straight to…

The Yoma.

Clare just stared at the broken bodies. It was unsettling. Whatever did this not only had great power, but also incredibly lethal weapons of whatever kind could possibly exist. One was cleaved in two, possibly by a sword or an axe, another appeared to be chopped to bits by claws and others had massive holes in them, some of them smouldering with some kind of blue smoke.

"Hey look at this" Cynthia called, as Clare and Yuma ran up to her, she showed them a couple of strange brass cylinders, with a hole at one end. Clare and Yuma stared at it. It looked like it was some form of projectile like an arrow. A blunt, smooth, hollow arrow.

"Yeah, there all over the place" Yuma breathed as she pointed to more of the cylinders scattered across the soil. They were so mesmerised by the violence, they didn't notice the little things until now. Including the trail of footprints leading away from the battle. It was terrifying. _Just what the hell were they up against? Some new weapon unleashed from the mainland?_

Galatea meanwhile, looked out into the distance, troubled by what had happened. Judging from the impact and the state of the dead Yoma, this battle had happened maybe an hour or so ago, so the perpetrators who owned that thing back there may still be nearby.

"Galatea, do you see anything?"

Galatea turned around to see Miria and all of the others standing behind her, skittish over these unnerving findings. "I've spread my perception abilities up to its full radius across this area. Nothing, whatever did this definitely had no yoki and judging by the tools left behind, it seems they're most likely humans".

Everyone froze at the news. Raki scowled. _Surely humans couldn't do something like this, even if this stuff was theirs, it doesn't add up. The footprints he compared to his own were around a third larger. While human in shape, they seemed inhuman at the same time"._

"The blood is fresh and we can still smell smoke. Clearly whatever came out of that thing can't have gone that far" Miria said cooly. "And we know which direction they're heading" she said grimly as she gestured to the footprints that led through into the forest.

"They're heading west into the forest. Right towards…Rabona" Cynthia gasped, horrified at the implications. These monsters were heading straight for their home through the forest which would be more straightforward than the hill ranges where they had followed the comet streak.

"There's a group of warriors with strange and deadly weaponry, bearing the mark of a blood-soaked raven moving towards the holy city, possibly with hostile intentions". Miria said slowly

"And judging from that thing they landed in, we have no idea where they came from". Deneve added quietly, trying to process this.

"Look at that way these footprints are laid out and their size compared to that 'boat', there can't be more than around four or five of them" Raki concluded

"But since its likely the Yoma attacked them, maybe they just defended themselves. I mean, anyone who kills Yoma can't be that bad, right? Cynthia said, a hopeful tone in her voice.

"I really don't want to find out" Helen said, getting ready to run. "We should follow them, see what they're up to here".

"Alright, let's move" Miria concurred as they bolted through the forest, steeling themselves for this encounter with these outlanders.

* * *

Captain Diomedes and the Blood Ravens trudged through the forest, the moonlight reflecting off of their armour as Diomedes pondered on the objective of indoctrinating this world as a Blood Ravens recruiting world and whether such a task could produce great enough warriors.

_Calderis was such a prized recruiting world because of its harsh desert climate and the tribal lifestyle of its inhabitants. Such gruelling settings would be the perfect clay to mould recruits for the Adeptus Astartes. _

It was a small comfort that Typhon Primaris, a lush Jungle World which had long been infested by Orks, Tyranids and other Xenos held only a few chapter relics and was comparatively insignificant to the rest of the sub-sector. So as a target of Exterminatus, it was not too great a blow

Still, the Blood Ravens only had Calderis and Meridian left and Aurelia was still being reclaimed from the tainted grip of the Black Legion. It was not a thought he would wish to dwell on. The corruption of Apothecary Galan and Kyras, the fall of Angelos on Cyrene - an ironic karma for his calling of the Ordo Malleus upon his own homeworld, ending the lives of millions, innocent and guilty and of his unwitting release of the demon of the Maledictum on Tartarus much to Farseer Macha's chagrin. Gabriel had wished to throw his life against Kyras as a final act of penance. To vanquish the shadow of his errors forever and restore the honour and purity of the Blood Ravens. But now he stands as Chapter Master; a blessing from the Emperor for his valour.

At that moment, Diomedes' reverie was thrown off as a sound like rushing wind came from their flanks. Something was following them

"Enemy contact! Prepare for battle!" Diomedes shouted as he fired at the blurs coming at him.

Tarkus and Cyrus looked to their right and saw streaks of black and white come at them, firing at the incoming threat, splintering the vegetation into shreds. The blurs fell over from the burst as two fair-headed women were thrown from the sheer force of the bolts, smashing against the trees.

* * *

"Cynthia!" Yuma cried out, ignoring the killers momentarily to tend to her fallen comrade with Raki letting himself drop and run over to Cynthia's bleeding form to assist. The rest of the Seven Ghosts gaped at what had just butchered their friends so easily.

A group of five human-like beings, between seven to eight feet tall, wearing red and white heavy armour with the blood raven emblem. It was the ones that fell from the sky.

The one who had shot Deneve was bald; an old face withered by scars to the point that his eyes were barely visible and like the former, his forehead was embedded with two metal bolts. He was the least extravagant looking of the group and simply carried a two-handed projectile weapon

"Deneve!" Helen screamed in horror as she charged the scarred man who had mowed her down. Drawing on a fraction of her Yoki aura, she stretched her arms as her sword dove towards her friend's assailant. The immense force of the blade caused a massive scrape in the armour, but drew no blood. In response, the man fired his weapon at her. Thinking fast she dodged the lethal rounds and attempted to flank the man, before another man bearing a massive war hammer leapt towards her and smashed it through a thick oak tree, barely missing her head.

He wore similar armour to the leader, but with an elaborate cape hanging from his back. With no helm aloft his head, he bore a handsome face and short, neat brown hair with what appeared to be two metal bolts lodged in his heads. He carried in his hands a massive war hammer which seemed to be channelling lightning into it.

Aramus stood, God-Splitter at hand as he charged the witch who had dared to harm his brother. As he charged towards the snarling warrior, he was suddenly blindsided by a flurry of blades that appeared to envelop him as he turned his head frantically to find the blade's point of origin, he felt a few of the snapping blades pierce the joints in his armour before he slammed his hammer into the ground, sending a massive shockwave that ended the Quicksword's attack, but not the life of the aggressor thrown off her feet.

Miria swooped towards what she assumed to be the group's leader. A seven foot human-like being wearing a white helmet decorated with a civic crown, green eyes and a snarling glare, an odd contraption strapped to his back, wearing a large metal fist with four silver claws jutting from the gauntlet and carried a strange weapon, like a crossbow but stocky and loaded with a glowing blue cartridge. As she rushed towards her opponent, she was shocked when the thing on his back burned with fire as he leapt into the air like a monstrous angel, before he dove down and smashed into the ground. Thinking fast, Miria quickly pushed herself to the brink of Awakening as she charged out of the way of the impact, leaving Diomedes irritated at having only eliminated a mirage.

Thaddeus followed Diomedes' lead and soared into the sky with his Jump Pack, seeing the two warriors tending to the one Cyrus had felled, he soared down, sending a piercing tremor that sent his targets flying. Raki merely rolled back and drew his sword, ready for a fight gazing at the final warrior was the youngest; probably barely older than Raki. Unlike the others, his face was pristine, save for one metal bolt lodged above his eyebrow with short cropped blond hair and he wore the same contraption the leader wore on his back. In one hand he held a large axe and a smaller projectile weapon in the other.

Yuma, Cynthia slung over her back with her missing leg lashed onto her back, threw her comrade's sword at the Assault Marine who blocked it with his axe before taking aim at the long-haired Claymore with his Bolter. He was interrupted when Raki shot forward, swinging his sword across, knocking Thaddeus' Bolter off course and causing a misfire. Raki could only do so much before he was forced to flee as Yuma took advantage of Thaddeus' distracted state and threw her own sword at his Jump Pack. The blade was embedded right in the engine's intake, leaving his wings of fire extinguished. Thaddeus ignored the damage as he fired at the retreating Yuma, the former No. 40 diving into a ditch to avoid the Bolts.

Galatea and Cyrus ignored the chaos, simply hanging back from the battlefield, analysing the movements of their comrades and battle-brothers respectively. Galatea searched for any flaws of movement between the two factions with her perception abilities.

_A slight lull in judgement with the one with the hammer. He is strong, but the weight of his hammer slows him down. Upward, Downward. He's attempting to force a wedge between Helen and Clare._

_The youngest one, grounded by Yuma's Sword Throwing __Technique. He is pursuing her, trying to close the gap and go in for the kill. He's faster than a normal human, but his speed is impaired without his 'wings'._

_The scarred one, no unnecessary movements in his aim and movements. He appeared serene, calm and under pressure. Yet as she looked deeper, she found guilt, anger and distrust beneath his steely mask._

She then saw the one who had hit Cynthia staring back at her. He wore lighter armour than the rest with a tanned cape hanging off a sleek chest piece, but his weapon was by far the largest; some kind of projectile weapon with a scope mounted on top. He appeared to be a man in his late thirties, with blond hair worn in similar fashion to Helen, but with a heavy right parting. He bore both a single metal bolt in his head and a strange metal eye that gleamed orange.

Cyrus had his sniper rifle aimed at the witch before him, his finger ready to pull the trigger. He held back not out of mercy, but of interest. This one was the tallest of the group, barring the man. She had long, straight, fair hair that fell past her chest. She herself was not moving, but like him, she was observing; analysing the situation. And that was what intrigued him.

The woman was blind. Yet despite her disability, she appeared to see so much more than what was right in front of her. She was a witch and deserving execution in the Emperor's name like all the rest. The Codex Astartes demanded it. But she and her kind could be classified as a new breed of 'Abhumans'. And he was a Blood Raven. To kill her now would be a waste when they could have them reforged into a weapon in service to the Emperor. With their chapter in ruins and the Imperium expending resources faster than it could replace them, salvation would not come without cost.

Cyrus activated his vox channel. "Stand down, all of you" he growled.

The Blood Ravens yielded for a mere moment, most of them inches away from slaughtering the Silver-Eyed Witches who sensing the tide of battle, attempted to retaliate before Galatea raised here hand for them to listen as they all stared at the veteran Scout Marine in shock for suggesting such a thing in the heat of battle.

"You would have us spare these xenos, Cyrus? This strides away from the Codex". Tarkus said, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"This is not the first time the Blood Ravens have deviated from the Codex, Tarkus. Every moment spent in this battle is another moment wasted in our mission" came the simple reply.

Galatea looked at the Space Marine, her mind boggled at the thought. These men - if she could even call them that were at least capable of reason if nothing else. "I'm glad to see that you are willing to permit diplomacy. But I believe your generosity holds little water considering what you have just done".

Miria's eyes widened. _Deneve and Cynthia!_ Her mind became clouded with horror as she remembered the blazing streaks that tore into them. They couldn't be..._  
_

"Miria!"

Sure enough, by a massive miracle, she heard Helen's call as she came holding a limping Deneve, her outfit riddled with huge holes, where the flesh was still raw and healing but she appeared healed. Behind them, Yuma came, carrying Cynthia in her arms, the number 14's leg reattached. All of them looked utterly devastated from the punishment they had endured, but at least they were alive.

Miria would have taken the time to pray and thank God for letting her friends live before they remembered why this had all happened.

The Claymores and Raki stood there, staring at the Blood Ravens in shock, who still full of adrenaline from the fight saw just how truly unnatural their enemies looked. They had expected something out of the ordinary from the things they left behind, but still their monstrous appearance took them completely taken off guard.

Miria broke the silence before another scuffle could begin. She narrowed her eyes at the Angels of Death. "You were the ones who killed the Yoma back there, am I correct?"

The bearded man spoke, his voice a low menacing growl. "They attempted to kill us first; same as you. By chance, they also happened to mention you, Claymores".

The Claymores looked disturbed. _So they knew about them_. "Why are you here?" asked Clare coldy. "Obviously, you are not from these lands; Were you sent from the mainland? And if so, how did you fall from the sky in that thing back there?"

"If you are referring to your world's war with the Dragon Kin, we are here for negotiations with your nation's governor to deal with these creatures". Tarkus answered, only giving them the bare minimum of their intended mission, still wary of the Claymores.

"If trying to blow up everything that you see move is your thing, I'm sure that'll go well for you freaks" Helen retorted angrily, having used up a large portion of her Yoma powers to help Deneve heal her substantial wounds.

"How we act and what we are here for is none of your concern, witch!" Aramus snarled, brandishing his hammer.

"Just try it, you bastard!"

"Wait, wait. Stop". Yuma said raising her hands. "From what you just said, we understand that you're on a mission to supposedly aid humankind in killing the dragon kin that threatens the mainland. And you also need a diplomatic solution with our human leaders in order for this to be fair. **And**, you're a bunch of giant humans in armour, wielding God knows what those are! As well as trying to murder us!" She exclaimed, gesturing to Tarkus and Cyrus' Bolter and Sniper Rifle. "We need some time to take this all in!".

There was a long pause at this as the Blood Ravens took time to consider what was at stake before Raki stepped in. "You might as well try and talk with us. And you don't have to tell us everything about yourselves. Just who you are and what you want with the mainland? Seeing the piercing gazes that met him, he just sighed. "At least give something to break the ice before we all try to kill each other again. It would be a waste, wouldn't it?"

"Very well" Diomedes said, his voice hard. "Then it appears introductions are in order".

"You first, big guy". Helen cut in, still staring at the monstrous armour these men wore.

"I am Apollo Diomedes" he retorted.

"Aramus" Aramus replied bluntly

"Tarkus" Tarkus said, his voice calm and unwavering

"Cyrus" said the former Deathwatch brother, glaring at the hybrids.

"Thaddeus" The youngest Blood Raven said, studying his oppenents

"As Claymores of the now dissolved Organisation that ruled these lands, we were given ranks to determine our strength as well as our skill. replied Miria. "I am Miria, former No. 6.

"Clare, former No. 47" said Clare softly

"She was the lowest rank of us all, but still incredibly powerful, we can assure you". Helen smirked proudly, pointing at Clare. "Anyway, I'm Helen, former number 22".

"Deneve". She rasped, clutching her stomach in pain. "I was former number 15 and almost a former member of the living". She and Tarkus held glares for that unpleasant experience

"Galatea. Former number 3", said the God's Eye detachedly, still inspecting their new associates.

Yuma glowered. "I'm Yuma, former number 40, and this is Cynthia, former number 14, another friend who you nearly killed!"

Raki winced. _So much for breaking the ice._ "And I'm Raki; don't worry, I'm human; though I'm not sure if you guys count, right?" he said, holding his head in one hand and trying to smile, despite the grim disposition of the warriors and the overall morose mood around them.

"So now that's out of the way and considering how late it is" said Miria, before she once again shot a death glare at the Angels of Death. "How about we set up camp here for now and go over your intentions with the mainland again".

**Well that's chapter 2 done for you. Next one will be them bonding and possibly butchering yoma. Yay! Anyway, please like, comment and review, guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, we get some interaction between the Ghosts and the Heroes of Aurelia as they simply sit down and talk. Hope you all enjoy!**

The two groups of warriors sat by the fire Raki set up, uneasily eyeing each other. Helen simply munched on an apple to keep her nerves in check in the presence of Deneve's attempted murderers as they all looked over the Blood Ravens, who sat there, unblinking and cold. Diomedes had removed his helmet; he was bald, but his coarse face was simply marked by a scar going down his lip and like most of the others, two metal bolts - which he explained were combat studs they were awarded for years of service to his empire.

Miria sat in the centre of the group, eyeing the Blood Ravens suspiciously. "Alright, Captain. We do have a considerable number of questions for you and your brothers; the least of which would be where you're from, what is your concern with the mainland and why?

Diomedes paused, studying her before he answered plainly. "Me and my brothers are from an old, mighty empire. "We are merely warriors in service to carry the will of our lord and master. We are known only as the Angels of Death, born to slay the enemies of man. A perfect weapon created to destroy any foul monstrosities that threaten humanity. These 'Yoma' are no exception. Information regarding our mission on the mainland is strictly forbidden by our government's decree".

A flurry of quick murmurings and nervous chatter rose up amongst the Claymores. Yuma and Helen were gazing at the Space Marines' Bolters, their faces obviously lit in curiosity and a slightly eager admiration. Clare, Raki, Cynthia, Deneve and Raki were muttering about whether these men could be trusted considering they were obviously powerful warriors who had appeared in this land for more sinister purposes than dragon slayers. Galatea meanwhile remained still, attempting to read any more forms of aura the Blood Ravens gave off. A vague spiral of emotions slowly seeped in. _Outrage, Bitterness, a lingering feeling of despair._

Although unable to decipher anymore from the latent psychic aura they gave off, Galatea now had an idea of how desperate these Blood Ravens were. _These men had clearly suffered through sheer hardships across their journey. What in the hell could they have possibly faced that could have driven them to this point?_

Miria merely blinked, as she finally processed this onslaught of information and sighed. "Diomedes, from what I can gather, we Claymores are not unlike you and your brothers. The Organisation we served created us by infusing our bodies with Yoma blood - we possess abilities far beyond that of ordinary humans. But our power comes at a terrible price".

"Elaborate".

"To fully exploit our might, we must release a portion of the yoki we have inherited from the Yoma flesh within our bodies. The sensation with each release is unimaginable, beyond even the most primal desires a human can experience. But as we continue to release more yoki, our appearances change. From the colour of our eyes, to our faces beginning to distort, to our bodies becoming warped. When we exceed 80% of our yoma powers, we go through Awakening - our yoma side utterly overwhelming our humanity and turning us into monsters".

"You're hybrids, created by this organisation to destroy yoma when the humans have failed". Cyrus remarked

"Yes" Galatea replied. "And those of us who lose control and awaken. We simply kill them and be done with it; personal attachments not withstanding".

"But the Organisation's use for us was beyond simple hunting". Clare interjected. "They were using this continent for some experiment. The possibility of Claymores Awakening was hardly a major flaw in our design - If anything, it was the most crucial variable to their research. Whilst their reign here is ended…"

"Trust us, we saw to that personally" Helen interrupted, throwing her apple core into the fire.

Clare continued. "Their primary objectives lie with the mainland; where the civil war is going on. From what we discovered, their research into Claymores, Awakened Beings and by proxy, Yoma was to create super-soldiers to tip the scales in their favour".

Thaddeus cut in, "So, they were responsible for the existence of Yoma as well?"

Miria took over: "Yes, the Organisation implanted parasites from the dragon kin into humans as an even more expendable weapon against the Dragon Kin. So everything we fought for during our tenure was nothing but a cheap farce".

"It is clear that a government with any true authority would be based in the mainland". Tarkus added.

"Even so, the conflict on the mainland is a civil war, which means it may not be a simple battle between humans and Dragon Kin. We know that the Organisation had ties to that region and that their experiments are essentially part of an arms race, but for whom? There's so much we have to consider so a group of such strange outlanders arriving at their doorstep requesting that they fight in their stead despite not knowing which side hardly seems like a plausible option" Deneve countered.

"And besides, if you guys say that you're here to slay the Dragon Kin, clearly, you want the mainland for yourselves"; Helen chimed in. "What would anyone in this world have that would possibly be useful to you? If it's new meat for the taking, forget it. Most of them are peasants who don't even know how to swing a sword. Hell, Raki needed training from a warrior who's skill exceeded that of most Claymores" she added, being careful to leave out the fact that Raki was trained by an Abyssal One to the xenophobic soldiers.

Clare suddenly had a revelation at Helen's words. _New meat?_ That would mean recruits. Why else would they be here on such a comparatively poor land compared to what they had? It was obvious they wanted something, more land or more men. She felt the urge to put the question out then and there, but given that they just survived a brush with death simply from being at the wrong place at the wrong time, it felt unwise to delve into their personal affairs. For now, at least.

Taking over the conversation, Clare uttered the unspeakable "If you are preparing to wage war on the mainland, then we will assist you however we can" she said monotonously.

The Claymores did a double take at this, staring at her if she had just Awakened again on the spot.

"Woah, hey, hey, heyheyhey!" Helen interrupted indignantly. "This was supposed to be our break from all the violence and despair. We set out to destroy the Organisation for everything they had done and we did! We took down Priscilla and after all that hell we've been through with the Abyss Feeders and the Number Ones, I think our part in all this is well and truly over!"

"Your assistance is not mandatory, Claymores, but you". Aramus said, looking directly at Clare, his dark eyes meet her silver ones. "You willingness to help us face the Dragon Kin speaks much of your honour, but little of your capabilities. We tolerate aid, but we can not serve as a crutch if you can not endure what lies ahead".

"This island is all any of us have ever known". Galatea said cooly. "While the affairs and ongoing war of the mainland are hardly worth ignoring, we still have unfinished business here concerning the rebuilding of the towns that have fallen to Yoma as well as the future of the other warriors. We only discovered the mainland actually existed after deserting the Organisation".

"But let's think about all of this for a moment. We still have lives to live outside of fighting". Raki argued, looking at the weathered group in front of him. "We've had to fight seven years to be rid of the Organisation and save everyone from annihilation. All any of us want is to live human lives, away from all this. We want to forget about what we've lost. Forget about who we've fought. Not because we don't care, but because it weighs us down. Because we just want to keep our humanity. Surely, even you can understand how that feels".

The Blood Ravens looked pensive, processing all the natives had told them. And all that had happened over the past decade. The Ork Invasion of Calderis, the Eldar raids on Meridian, the Tyranid Hive Fleet threatening to consume the sub-sector. The reemergence of Planet Aurelia as a barren Ice World infested with the traitorous forces of the Black Legion. And here they were, consorting with half-human monsters. True, the experience could yield knowledge most valuable, but it still reeked of heresy. The kind that still lurked on the frozen glaciers of Aurelia.

_Aurelia. The site and resting place of the one they had once considered a brother. _

_Avitus, a mighty Devestator Marine whose rage on the battlefield, more potent than any of the heavy weapons he wielded, led to his despair and the fragmentation of his sanity at the revelation of Chapter Master Kyras' treachery._

Even now, his final words rung within their minds. _It matters not who lives and dies! Blood is shed as it has always been! _

_There is nothing else in this forsaken existence._"Yes" Tarkus said wearily, breaking the pregnant silence. "We understand exactly how it feels. And so we ask to aid you in any way we can. Our mission may be solely for the benefit of our chapter, but I give my word that you and your world will remain untouched. But take heed, in that where we come from is a vast and unforgiving labyrinth and the enemies of our empire can find their way here, be it from our presence or a simple venture".

"Please" Thaddeus asked, his face attempting to conceal any forms of grief from the others, ignoring the sharp looks of disapproval his brothers gave him for showing such obvious weakness. "If the nature of your existence is any indication, then the people here are nothing but cattle against the Yoma. Were we to help them eliminate the creatures that threaten them, and have them defend themselves, would they not become stronger and not so reliant on your services. Even Raki, here. Is he not evidence that humans are not entirely helpless?"

Now it was the Claymores' turn to stop and think. Think of where they could possibly go from here? Battle and bloodshed was all most of them knew. Even the simple niceties they'd enjoyed were still only for their rest and recovery. There were still little options for them here. They couldn't just coddle humanity at every turn, so what? Would they simply pass on and wait for death or Awakening? While the rest of the world would be ravaged by the Asarakam, would they just do nothing?

"Very well" Miria sighed, standing up and addressing everyone. "We will all return to the holy city Rabona to discuss our plan of action with the others. All of us". She said, looking at the Space Marines. "And I believe there may be others who would be willing to support your mission".

"Excellent"

Miria then took her sword and placed it back on her back. "We're leaving. Though at the pace we travel, I highly doubt you five would be able to keep up".

Tarkus activated his vox channel before she could finish. "That won't be necessary. Martellus, we need an extraction. Marking the co-ordinates on your planetary map display".

The Claymores simply stared at him; unable to figure out what he had just done and who he had contacted. But after a few minutes, a whoosh was heard as another large object soared down from the sky towards the group. The Claymores' eyes widened in shock as what appeared to be a large red metal bird dove down towards them. They all got up and some even grabbed at their swords until the Thunderhawk came to a stop and slowly hovered above the ground before touching down as the forward assault ramp fell and the Blood Ravens made their way to head back to the ship.

"What the fuck is that?!" Helen exclaimed

"A transport, so that we may return to our post and share this information with the rest of our brothers". Diomedes responded, keeping the conversation on a need-to-know basis. Knowledge was power to them, and they would guard it very well indeed.

As they boarded, Cyrus turned to the stunned Claymores and said over the roar of the engines. "We will need some time to discuss this. You can head back to Rabona, we will meet you there in an hour".

"Maybe make it a little bit more than an hour" Cynthia shouted over the searing noise. "We need to make sure no one freaks out when they see you; I mean we've been holding it in just for the sake of answers".

Cyrus simply nodded as the ramp drew back up and the Thunderhawk rose and shot into the night.

As the smoke settled from the exhaust, Deneve simply turned to Miria in shock. "What the hell have you gotten us into?"

"Nothing we weren't already in". she replied. "We've just been visited by a group of superhuman warriors who no doubt plan on turning this land into a killing field".

"The idea of any of the people I know around here being like one of those freaks is kind of hard to swallow, if you ask me". Helen muttered. "I mean, what the hell do they expect from any of us?"

"We can talk about after we get back" said Clare as Raki embraced her, readying himself for another run. "But you're right, they're not telling us everything".

"Whatever it is they're up, they won't start another fight with us" Galatea said. "They have more important matters to worry about. Something we could try and exploit if it comes to pass".

"Alright, enough talking. Let's move" Miria ordered. And with that, as Yuma quickly snuffed out the fire, the eight of them shot off back through the woods.

**Well, that's another chapter done. Trying to get more done, but I'm back in school, so I don't have enough time. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll be seeing more soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, so continuing on from here, The Blood Ravens have a chat, Claymores have a chat. A negotiation ensues. And possibly a twist. Enjoy!**

"You were a fool to have begged them for aid, Thaddeus". Aramus glowered at the young Assault Marine over the vibrations of the Thunderhawk's engines. Thaddeus simply stared back mechanically. "You showed weakness in the presence of the enemy".

"Enemy?" Thaddeus made little effort to conceal his shock. "With all due respect, Commander, the Claymores may be xenos, but they are still capable of reason and great strength". He turned to Cyrus. "Is that not why you had us stand down, Cyrus. You intend to stay by the creed of our chapter and ensure we know what they are before we decide their fate, but still. Could they not be of service to us? Of service to the Emperor?"

"I have told you once before, Thaddeus". Cyrus growled. "Being a Xeno is one sin the Emperor cannot forgive. The Claymores have their use and we shall fight alongside them for the time being should the situation demand such action. But the Claymores clearly posses great and terrible power. And it is clear they do not have full control over it. What do you think will happen if they lose themselves and fall? Such power will be a threat to the Imperium and must be eliminated accordingly".

"My sentiments ring of similar presentiment". Tarkus said. "Blindly placing our trust in beings we barely comprehend and have the potential to be a grave threat to us by any means is indeed foolish. I will not remind you on my experience on this account".

"And if we can actually persuade them to serve the Emperor and provide themselves as an asset?" Thaddeus asked, his voice slightly tinged more with curiosity than hope.

"The Imperium recognises the value of Abhumans. It will simply be a test of their mettle and the Emperor's judgement". came Tarkus' simple reply.

The Blood Ravens had wasted no time once their Thunderhawk touched down on the _Retribution_. After setting their war gear within the confines of the armoury, their old ally, Martellus greeted them on their return, waiting aboard the command deck. As the Blood Ravens entered the room, Martellus addressed Diomedes. "Captain, I trust you found something on the planet's surface to be of some use".

Diomedes frowned "Nothing that draws us closer to our objective, Martellus. It seems our efforts on this world have been misdirected. The war with the Asarakam and the native humans is begin waged on a different continent entirely. Have you dealt with this interference with our cogitator so to avoid another mistake?".

"My apologies, Captain". Martellus said, his amplified voice tinged with guilt. "But without an established astronomic array and relay rites on such a primitive world to siphon the energy readings and lessen the distortions, our sensors can only detect so much. And data on the Asarakam is difficult to pinpoint amongst it as it bears little distinction from the excess readings. And the Ordo Xenos has only granted us so many resources for our mission. The Explorator Fleet may have been ordered to perform limited scanning rites in order to keep us in this system for so long".

"Even with Gabriel's martyrdom and the purge of this heresy, we still remain tainted in the eyes of the Inquistion". Diomedes griped.

"We did, however find something, or someone who could be of aid to us". Tarkus interjected. "The island we were inserted on appeared to have been infested with creatures known to the local populace as Yoma. These beasts have been preying upon the settlements scattered throughout the continent. In response to this outbreak, a group of hybrid warriors were created to annihilate them. These warriors have no name - but likewise, they are called 'Claymores - created from the flesh of Yoma and implanted into the bodies of orphaned girls to breed a new form of warrior. We just so happened to encounter a group of these warriors".

"Do they register as a threat to the Imperium? Any unusual abilities or mutations?" The Techmarine asked unabashedly.

"Not on the battlefield, no" Aramus replied. "But their hybrid nature no doubt grants them great and horrific abilities. For when they call upon this power, their bodies do indeed mutate, at least from what we were told. As they release more of their power, they will eventually mutate into abominations that transcend the Yoma. Awakened Beings. This blight should be of consequential concern, however; The Claymores appear to have a leash upon this curse, so we may focus more on the mission at hand".

Martellus was silent. "How many of these Claymores did you encounter?"

"Seven, as well as a human accompanying them". Cyrus answered.

"Raki was definitely human; that would bode well for us if an ordinary man was travelling as a companion to them", Thaddeus said

"Indeed it could, Thaddeus". agreed Tarkus. "But we cannot let companionship be an excuse for negligence. That cost Avitus his life and nearly our recruiting worlds". He said, becoming dour as his mind flashing back to the vengeful warrior's glories and failures and the Ordo Malleus' declaration of Exterminatus on Typhon. Tarkus lightly grapsed his own scarred visage and grew tense. Even now, such scars did not fade so easily, if at all.

"Regarding that, however. The Claymores have departed to inform their allies of our presence". Cyrus reported, manning the ship's cogitator. "Whether or not they pose a threat is irrelevant if we stay here in orbit and do nothing but bemoan our failures. I've had our targeting cogitator track the eight of them travelling west across this region". He said, indicating the number of yellow dots moving across the screen. "They should be there in a matter of minutes".

"I will prepare a Thunderhawk for deployment. Without an accurate set of coordinates, we can not waste our remaining Drop Pods". said Martellus. And in the mean time, I will attempt to establish additional sensor rites on the planet to ensure we do not encounter any further delays in our task".

With that, Diomedes led his force out of the command deck and down into the armoury. As they readied their war gear and headed towards the hanger, the sound of grinding metal servos and heavy, stomping footsteps began to echo throughout the room as the mighty Dreadnought, Davian Thule made his presence known as he thumped towards his battle brothers.

**"Forgive me, Diomedes but I… have grown weary since our arrival. I wish to aid you… in our mission".**

The others stared at him; the once proud captain of the 4th Company now sheathed within a metal coffin and only barely managing to keep himself alert without the thrill of battle to grant him strength".

"Your might is not needed yet at this time, Davian. For the moment, rest and gather your strength. I swear you will know vengeance in the Emperor's name once more". Diomedes said slowly, attempting to ease the Dreadnought's baneful urges as the others made their way to the launch bay. It was true the Blood Ravens had suffered greatly during the Aurelian Crusades, but few had been reduced to the state Captain Thule was at this point.

The will to fight was a powerful thing. It was the centre of their existence as Space Marines. They fought and killed in the name of the Emperor. In the name of humanity. The universe that served as the cradle for mankind was that of a forever war. Any foul heretic or xeno that stood in their path would be slain with holy fire and brimstone; their blood cast from their wretched bodies with skill and steel. That was the simple truth. They were the Emperor's Angels of Death. There was naught but war and the Imperium. Anything else was a secondary function.

But here stood Davian Thule, bereft of the one thing that left any Space Marine the sentiment of fulfilment. The efforts of rebuilding the chapter and the successful defeat of those who would defile their sector had given the sub-sector something resembling peace in this harsh reality. But Thule had been rendered redundant and now spent his time in deep slumber that could span centuries.

But only after two decades had Thule's nobility and desire to protect his brothers; a defining characteristic from his tenure as Captain, aroused him before the fires of war had called to him. His many triumphs during the Kronus Campaign and his almost paternal compassion for those under his command was as much a curse as it was a blessing. Now as the Blood Ravens lay broken, all he could do was sleep until he was needed again. But still Thule had wondered.

_Would the Blood Ravens even still remain when he would awake? Emperor help him, would humanity itself be left for him to protect?_

A most melancholy fate for such a great warrior.

As Thaddeus prepared his Jump Pack, the fading sounds of Captain Thule's shuddering footsteps beckoned him to turn. He could not bear to see the proud Space Marine who plucked him from the gutters of Meridian be trapped within the very armour that had saved his life. He remembered vividly.

_The Orks had retreated on Calderis, their Mekboy lay a twisted heap of flesh and metal. But then came Captain Thule's distress call, demanding they extract from the planet immediately. Fearing the worst, they rushed to their aid before they were blindsided by Tyranid Gaunts as the unending swarm massed around them, their vile jaws snapping at what signs of life lay in their wake. There stood Captain Thule, sweeping the little monstrosities aside with his Heavy Bolter until the spore came down. As the Warrior had emerged, Thaddeus' heart had filled with dread; a feeling he should have transcended as a Space Marine. Here stood an impregnable beast, like no nightmare he had ever seen before. So struck by the beast's profane appearance, he only remembered to scream for Captain Thule as the monster tore him to shreds._

They failed him that day. He had failed him that day. Even with the joy he felt at Thule's rebirth as a mighty incarnation of war, Avitus only had a tale of woe to spin in light of his transformation.

_The man who had pulled you from the gutters of Meridian is gone forever, Thaddeus._

"Thaddeus" Tarkus called to him, stern but sympathetic. "We must leave now".

Thaddeus never stopped looking back as he boarded the Thunderhawk. The last thing he saw before it sealed was the Dreadnought's armature powering down as Davian Thule returned to his repose.

* * *

"Holy shit, you can't be serious!"

"It can't be real; how can something like that exist?"

"It's insane; you all must be seeing things".

That was the response the Seven Ghosts got when they reported what they saw to those stationed at Rabona early that morning. Quite fitting, given that they had just described seeing a massive metal carriage fall from the sky carrying a group of superhuman warriors from some grand empire faraway to save their people by desiring to wage war on the mainland, maybe recruit humans into their forces or whatever the hell they meant. The Claymores' suspension of disbelief was already in tatters from their array of misadventures with the Awakened Beings and the Organisation as well as Priscilla and Teresa's final spar. This new arrival had practically shattered what was left.

Galk spoke first, the normally cool-headed man now aghast with apprehension. "So, these warriors you said you saw. Are you certain that you know what you saw?" The rest of the crowd joined in, yelling for answers.

Miria raised her voice above the shocked crowd. "I assure you. What we saw was no illusion. What these…men want links to the subject of the mainland. I understand the extent of what we've all been through, but the sooner we help them, the sooner they'll leave us be".

"Leave us be?!" Audrey snapped, the graceful warrior glaring at the group. "If what you say is true, these men are clearly dangerous. I mean, it's obvious being left alone is hardly an option when they'll practically be occupying our land".

"She's right" Sid chimed in. "If we help them take the mainland and let them seize it, then we're signing on to become their property. A living resource to be used when needed and cast aside when expended. Really, it sounds like the Organisation; except worse!"

An uproar of agreement rose at that. He was right. It would be like the Organisation all over again. So why the hell should they accept this offer when it was clear who would be taking the most benefits.

"There's not much we were able to understand from what they told us. Nevertheless, it's clear that these men will not stop until they achieve their goal. As a result, negotiation is our most favourable option".

"Bullshit!" Rachel protested, the masculine warrior taking the stage. "If they can't even try and fight without asking us for help, then that just shows how weak and desperate they are, so what's the problem of trying to fight them off. Hell, where are they now? Too slow to follow you back?"

There was a long pause as Miria hesitated to answer; knowing the disbelief she was already trying so hard to ease would just flare up again once she mentioned their flying ship.

She didn't have much of a choice before Clare answered "They left for the same reasons we did; to discuss their next course of action in this affair. I should warn you all, they will be coming back".

Gasps and mutterings were soon picking up at this. "Yeah, and Rachel, about your earlier statement". said Helen snidely. "These guys may be desperate, but they're anything but weak. You should have seen what they looked like; it was unlike anything any of us had ever seen. The little spat we had doesn't even begin to describe it. They're practically unstoppable in close quarters. Even Awakened Beings seem like small fry compared to them".

Yuma and Cynthia quietly nodded, still thinking about the Blood Ravens' strange and no doubt deadly weapons. They had seen briefly what they were capable of when they went after them, and the last thing either of them wanted was to be on the wrong end of those guns.

Galatea simply watched the chaos of the mob subside, holding a tense Miata in her arms, as she processed everything that had happened in the past few days. Priscilla and Teresa were dead, what Yoma were left had made themselves scarce now that the Organisation had no leash on their warriors anymore and these men - these Blood Ravens. Here they were, the almighty Angels of Death, as they called it.

There could be benefits to this enterprise, true. Before the creation of Claymores, humanity was helpless against the Yoma. All they could do was cower and pray they would not end up a monster's meal. If their assumptions were correct. If the Blood Ravens only wanted a piece of land or new recruits for their army - give the people all a chance to fight back without having to rely on the aid of silver-eyed witches, the lines to sign up would fill quickly. True, the Claymores may be rendered redundant as soldiers, but that could allow for them to finally be integrated amongst the populace".

However, that would also mean bringing about new breeds of monsters on the world. A hybrid of inhuman might and weaponry, forged to wreathe death upon those they were set loose on. And new territory meant new competition. For why else would these Angels of Death be so great and terrible unless they were up against something far worse.

As she looked down at the little warrior clutching her leg, she could only wonder.

_Would this be a logical step forward or a violent step backward?_

Either way, they'd have to make their choice soon as Galatea suddenly gazed into the pale fiery sky, as she focused her perception upon the roof of the world, she felt a familiar presence heading down towards the city.

"Our visitors are arriving", she turned and announced to the crowd of soldiers.

Everyone paused and stared at her. "I can sense a faint aura from above. It's vaguely similar to Yoki, except very faint and registering a completely different sensation. The power from their transport, perhaps".

"How soon until they land?" Deneve asked urgently.

Galatea merely looked up "They're right above us".

Miria's eyes went wide; She was glad that they could finally meet all together and get this over and done with, but how the hell was she supposed to explain everything now. It all was happening too fast for her and she needed all of her focus to ensure this encounter would not end in even more bloodshed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the familiar growing roar of engines and the expanding shadow of the Blood Ravens' Thunderhawk that fell upon the now speechless gathering of Claymores and men. As they all looked up at the soaring red ship sweeping through the sky before it slowed and began to hover just a few feet away in the ruins of the town square. As it touched down, the ramp began to lower as the Claymores drew their swords the event these strange beings would attempt an attack, despite their terror at the image of what could emerge from that ship. Most of the men, out of armour and unarmed, still broken from the siege by the Abyssal Ones could only gape at what emerged.

At the forefront was Apollo Diomedes without his helmet, yet still fully armed with his Lightning Claw and Plasma Pistol. Behind him came his battle-brothers, completely stone-faced, all of them with their own weapons at the ready. Everyone simply stared at the group of armoured giants as if an army of Awakened Beings was on their doorstep.

"So those are the warriors Miria and the others were talking about?" Audrey said, managing to pick up her jaw and staring forbiddingly at the weapons they carried. "The 'weak and desperate' ones who we could probably destroy, Rachel?" She retorted, turning towards the more masculine warrior, who just glared at the Space Marines.

Miria ignored their bickering as she and her comrades walked up to the Blood Ravens, their reactions more nuanced at having witnessed their unnatural aura once before; they refused to be intimidated any more.

"You do enjoy making an entrance, don't you, Captain Diomedes?"

Diomedes cast a brief glance at the several dozen Claymores behind her and scowled. "A mannerism we appear to share, Miria"

"We haven't come here to waste time, so we would prefer you and your fellows be of more aid than gawking" Aramus said haughtily.

"As you wish". The former No 6 ignoring the obvious superiority the Commander exuded as she nodded to Helen and Deneve to put the others at ease. The two simply made a few hand gestures, ordering the others to sheathe their blades. And with clear reluctance, the Claymores stood down, but never taking their gaze off of the Blood Ravens.

Miria led them to the centre of the cautious crowd. "I should inform you that we are not interested in any threats you have to offer; we're simply helping you because we both want to get on with our lives. Or your wars, as I take it".

"Tread lightly, Miria, for the Yoma are not the first unholy beasts we have destroyed. Our enemies are many and will kill and burn however they please should we do nothing and allow it. You will not remain isolated on this continent forever". Diomedes warned.

"Because of your presence here on behalf of your 'emperor'?" she retorted, glaring at the Captain.

"Because they are always seeking out new lands as we all do. To pillage, corrupt and consume for whatever they could be. Our presence alone would not be the only beacon for them; the opportunity to build their strength and slaughter for the sake of slaughter will be enough of a lure".

"I'll take that as a 'yes, it is".

Diomedes merely shook his head in pity at her ignorance "You may find us culpable, but that does not change the facts. War will always seep through the wounds of this broken existence. And when it spews whatever foul thing it finds upon your shores, the people on this world will be helpless against the dark tide. And not even you will be able to stand without the Emperor's blessing".

* * *

As Diomedes said these words, he did not know that above in the vast entrails of space, beyond that of the Claymores' comprehension, the great void of the Warp was stirring as a chase was underway. An ancient Space Hulk, stolen and taken by the Ork Freelootas was being pursued to the quadrant by a wave of daemonships were bearing down on them, eager to take the tainted ship as a foul temple-ship in honour of the Dark Gods.

The cycle was turning and events were spiralling beyond what any of them could control, whether it was Awakened Beings and Yoma to Xenos and Daemons.

For even on the eve of victory, there was always the dawn of war.

**And there you go! The Blood Ravens and Claymores are preparing for war; but from which sides? I would have made this longer, but I've got a load of other work to be getting on with. Hope this has kept your attention for the time being and please give me any criticisms you can to make this story more fleshed out and engaging. Thanks!**


	5. UPDATE!

**Thanks to those of you who submitted criticism for this story. Any room for improvement in regards to whether the characters are OC, the story makes sense, and like many of you have told me, whether the Claymores' reaction to the SPHESS MEERINES! is natural and not too non-chalant. Therefore, I will be editing the story substantially to rectify that.**

**Special thanks to Abbadon953. In response to your question, no I have not based my knowledge solely off of Dawn of War 2, I am also using the Warhammer 40k Wikia and Lexicanum as references to structure the lore around this fanfic. I do appreciate you highlighting all the problems with this story and I will address them as much as I can.**

**As I have said, I am currently planning my open days for uni, my personal statement for UCAS and a Drama Workshop outside of school so the quality of my writing will be quite erratic. So please, keep me posted on anything else that may or should be tweaked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, finally found some time to do this next chapter. Please review and critique as always so that I can edit it if it's not at its best. Otherwise enjoy! Here, we see things on the mainland (my interpretation: The manga never/hasn't got to this stage) and how they're going?**

Thousands of miles away from the city of Rabona, and the island which the Claymores called home for lack of a fitting term, lay the mainland's capital, Monet a great city of progress and culture. Its rich city spires cast upon the earth on a blend of stone and embellished metal. Guarding this great kingdom were huge walls spanning for miles, surpassed only by the proud face of the nearby mountains, these impregnable ramparts garrisoned by companies of loyal warriors and a vast network of mangonels and cannons. Throughout the city, amongst the lavish but sturdy buildings and pristine streets lay a huge, bustling market full of goods from the neighbouring kingdoms. From the finest weaponry, war machines and soldiers from Graf, the Fortress of the West, to the most fresh foods and livestock from the crops of Hayez, the Garden of the South. Raw materials for the forges and the great architects of Mosan, the Shrine of the North to the masters of trade and keepers of the most essential supplies, Rossetti, the Port of the East.

Monet was the heart of the mainland's interwoven nations. The capital was fed by its neighbours across the four corners of the world. But its foundations built on the riches of each side were crumbling as the realms were split in two by the machinations of the Organisation and the wrath of the Asarakam - The Dragons' Descendants.

The Asarakam, humanoid creatures standing twice the size of a common man, struck first, their insatiable hunger morphing into mindless rage through the escalating power within their bodies as they rose from the barren wastes reborn; eldritch beasts of immense size; warped hybrids bearing the armour and weaponry of nature's most deadly subjects. Skin as indestructible as their fiery ancestors, sheathed in scales and feathers, wielding tendrils, spines, teeth and claws and that could rend armies like a hot knife on the bodies of ants. Their savagery born of a constant metamorphosis of evolution was matched only by dragon fire - The fire of their shepherds towards the reckoning of these mortal nations.

Their might unrestrained, they moved throughout the lands, laying waste to the numerous villages that peppered the continent, burning their way up to Hayez until they had left the Garden of the South denuded and lifeless. Desperation and fear began to claim minds; as the patrons of the Organisation made themselves known amongst the capital. Unsatisfied with any materialistic success they had wrought, these enigmatic individuals sought to exploit the might of this beastly legion for their own. They began to spread word amongst the garrisons to capture one of these beasts and study them; to discover their weaknesses and exterminate them. The result was a series of hunts throughout the land; luring the Dragon Kin into traps, and when they were bold enough, tempting the colossal Dragons that had led them into their snares, binding them through unbreakable nets woven by the architects of Mosan and deadly new weapons being forged from any untameable beasts they eventually managed to kill and delivering them to the new dungeons in Monet for research.

Over time, the hunts grew more sophisticated as the patrons' resources grew alongside their influence amongst the monarchy and supporting councils which were replaced with more and more of the Organisation's patrons. Tyrants, looking to reunify the people as tools under their thumbs, duplicitous scientists who sought more Asarakam specimens for research and to unleash upon those who disagreed with them. And not just the battlefield. Cultural repressions on the art, literature and religions of the capital as many aspiring men and women began to desert the capital for putting down their talents for representations of the great dragons gradually subdued by human hands, icons of might and ability.

With more and more creatures at their disposal, and having conducted countless experiments on their forms, including the splicing of their flesh into parasitic organisms, its effects on human test subjects; usually political rivals or disgruntled peasants. The result were abominable creatures, a mockery of the human body and nothing more than grunts in comparison to the mighty draconic beasts. But the parasite could spread rapidly and these creatures were still above normal humans in their power.

The time had come for a test.

The Organisation's patrons targeted the city of Mosan, the main hive of dissent towards their rule. A city of great prosperity, ingenuity and technological advancements was annihilated by these new super soldiers in a matter of hours; the surviving artists and scholars rounded up and sent to Monet in chains along with whatever scraps the invaders plucked from the ruins of the Shrine of the North.

Outraged by this declaration of war, the fortress-citadel Graf severed ties with Monet and sowing seeds of anger and revolution amongst the populace, bolstering its already considerable ranks to lay siege to the great capital. There, a grand army boasting thousands of armoured infantry, calvary and the backbone of the army; its advanced siege machines with mobile cannons, trebuchets and ballistas; all designed to kill the menagerie of creatures. Exactly what the capital's rulers would expect, as the Graf commanders had predicted.

Before the siege would have begun, a small group of soldiers would infiltrate the caves containing their enemy's experimental weapons. Seeing the sheer abuse the captured beasts had attained from their masters, and eyes that bore intellect and emotion similar to that of an animal; perhaps even that of a human. The men released them and saw a powerful new ally they could side with to be rid of this tyranny once and for all.

The Asarakam and Dragons only saw more hated humans and butchered them. Tearing out of their shackles and out of the city, the mighty beasts roared out and laid waste to Monet's wide cityscape until the threat of recapture from the garrisons forced them to retreat into the mountains, seeking to regain their strength. A few days later, with no word back from their scouts, the army of Graf marched towards the wounded capital, intent on capturing it and dispatching the puppeteers who sat in government.

Their efforts would be subsided by the horrific roar in the hills as dozens of draconic monsters descended upon army and city alike. As both sides forgot their problems and defended themselves from the onslaught, the patrons deployed its super soldiers to turn the tide to their favour. As pockets of men, identical to their brothers-in-arms strode upon the battlefield and began to call upon their yoki - a horrific side-effect made itself known. These half-human hybrids were feeling a sensation more painful and more pleasurable than anything they had ever felt before as they awakened into unspeakable, lovecraftian horrors who either slaughtered the men beneath them or charged the dragonspawn, the resulting clash killing dozens more.

From then on, more and more battles would be waged as such. Each worst than the last, with thousands dead and entire landscapes burned to ash. Amidst the chaos, Monet sent what little remnants of their research to the only territory not brought to ruin - The vast Port of the East, Rossetti where a small group of researchers sailed with their precious cargo across the sea to find a new sanctuary where their research could continue and this war would find a conclusion.

Thus was the emergence of the Organisation and its creations; the Yoma, the Claymores and by proxy, the Awakened Beings, the Abyssal Ones and the Abyss Feeders.

But now with the arrival of the Blood Ravens of the Imperium of Man, what terrible, bloody war fought on the mainland would be nothing compared to what their enemies would wreak on their arrival.

* * *

Seated in the ruins of the old Church were the last generation of Claymores, wounded soldiers bar Sid, Galk and Raki who just watched the meeting from a safe distance in case blows were thrown, a particularly frightened Father Vincent who was muttering prayers to himself in the presence of such monstrous warriors. The blood-coloured Space Marines that stood in the centre 'negotiating' with the Seven Ghosts; it was going rather well by their standards.

"You want us to accompany you to the mainland? To start another war when we've only just finished one?!" Audrey exclaimed.

"Fuck that!" Rachel agreed. "What do you even need us for? You freaks look like you could flatten a castle single-handedly. So what would be the point?"

"Your hybrid abilities". Diomedes replied "Though abhorrent by the decrees of our Imperium, we would be willing to allow you to prove yourselves as warriors and as humans. Your aid in this endeavour would be a fitting start".

"Much as I can't believe I'm saying this, but Rachel does make a valid point" said Deneve, keeping her eyes trained on the Space Marine. "We're only just recovering from a war that lasted seven years, cost us dozens who we cared for and spanned this entire island. You're having us throw ourselves into a new conflict across a much larger continent with creatures exceeding the monsters we've faced on one side and the men who arranged this whole thing in the first place. I hate them for what they done, but after what we've been through, we need time before we try and follow through another mission".

"Are the concepts of vengeance and honour completely alien to you?!" Aramus shouted, his deep voice making them jump. "You would truly abandon the rest of your world so easily, simply because you feel fear in the presence of something greater threatening you? And you truly call yourselves warriors. You're barely even human" He dismissed, sending an uproar from the Claymores.

Helen growled, drawing her sword at the Blood Ravens with the majority of the Claymores. "If you're just gonna be a bunch of assholes about it, then you can just leave. So far, you've done nothing but try to kill us and force us to go running wild into a continent we've never even seen before!"

"If you require transportation, we can oblige". Tarkus said stoically, raising his Bolter. "But I tell you that we hold little quarrel with you as it serves no greater purpose other than to hinder us both. The Commander is correct, however. This mission would allow you to take your vengeance on those who have perpetrated all of this. The death of your comrades, your mutation, the ruining of your lives. If you truly wish to be free of their taint on you and those beside you, then you must eliminate them".

"Don't give us that preachy 'it's our duty' crap!" Rachel snarled. "We're not doing..."

"Rachel, be quiet!" Miria snapped, as she called the Seven Ghosts over to the corner of the building away from the crowd to discuss things in private.

The scarred warrior sighed. "He's right".

"You're not serious". Deneve glared at her superior.

"Come on, Miria. It's lunacy. What could we possibly get out of this?" Helen groaned.

"Like Tarkus said. Vengeance. Ever since I uncovered the information from the Organisation, my mind has been jumping around the possibility. To find the roots of all our problems and eradicate them".

"But still, most of the warriors don't care about that". Cynthia interjected, looking torn between angry and hurt. "A good portion of them have only just experienced what it's like to be amongst humans without being shunned or feared. Do you really think after what the Blood Ravens have told us, that their people would be so accepting of us? They actually said our mutation would be despised amongst their kind. So, tell me. Are we really going to just throw our lives away again for something so meaningless?"

"I think the seven of us would be sufficient for the mission". Clare relied. "Our abilities surpass that of even the higher rank warriors by this point and as Miria pointed out, finding those who founded the Organisation could rid us of any further problems they could cause for us in the future".

"Miria, what do you think?" asked Yuma, the younger warrior looking expectantly at her superior.

A heavy sigh came as she replied. "The course of our lives have changed so much in the past few days. Since the death of Priscilla and the Organisation's dissolution, we have felt as if a great weight has been lifted from our shoulders; things were looking up. We had found friends amongst the new ranks and some of us have found a companion" She smirked, staring over Clare's shoulder to see Raki standing there, looking guilty.

Deneve shook her head and smiled. "Even as a man and a warrior, you still can't stop following Clare around like a puppy, can you?"

Raki walked up to the group, standing right next to Clare, beaming "How can I not? I love her"

Clare turned, looking up at him and smiled back. If not for the throng a few metres away, some of whom were possibly listening onto their conversation, eager for an answer, they would have found a more intimate expression to greet her lover. But now was not the time.

"If you're planning to go with those guys, then I'm coming with you". he declared

"Raki, there's no need for…" Clare began, before Raki stopped her. "I'm not that useless little boy anymore, Clare. If you go there and risk being killed, then I will be there with you".

Clare paused, looking for another reason to protest before she sighed and nodded. Miria took over from where she left off.

"As I was saying, I know we're all tired of fighting. But we must consider what could happen if we stay here and do nothing? Another group of researchers attempt to restart the experiment on Awakened Beings? The possibility of our home being destroyed by the Dragons and their kin? The more I think about it, the completion of this job could simplify our problems rather than complicate them".

"What about them? Does their involvement simplify anything?" Yuma asked Miria, looking back at the Blood Ravens, stoic and prepared for battle as ever. "I mean, beings who call themselves 'the Angels of Death' aren't exactly going to make things any easier if we mess with them".

"We've all seen what they're capable of on the battlefield. Even though we outnumber them here now, there could be more of them out there, and if that happens, a direct engagement will cost us dearly. As a result, I think we should convince some volunteers to even things out".

Helen snorted at this. "We're promising to not let anyone else get involved, yet we're asking that some of them come with us. That's just wonderful".

Having finally decided their course of action, the seven of them turned back and walked back into the crowd to address them all.

"We've come to a conclusion. Given that this island is indeed the origin of the Organisation's objective; to make monsters of all of us for the sake of an arms race for this war, destroying this source won't make all of our problems vanish instantly, but it is a start. Therefore, we will accompany these men to the mainland. We will be working to end that war, not be part of it". At the expected murmurings, she raised her voice and said. "This means we will only deploy in one group; small enough not to attract too much attention and slow us down, but large enough so that we may be ready for whatever comes our way. We will require some volunteers as we need additional firepower for such purposes". She then looked at her squad, ruminating on her words before going back to her audience. "Four will suffice".

There was a huge silence as everyone just stared at them, stunned at the request. They all could not believe it. That was it? They were just going to charge into a battle which they had no clue of what was happening or why it was happening? It was insane.

"Count us in"

Everyone jumped and stared at the one who said that. It was Galatea, the God's Eye, dressed in the jet-black armour once worn by the late numbers 1 and 2, Alicia and Beth, meeting their gaze with a daring smirk. By her side, no longer clutching her leg and looking quite imposing despite her small size was Miata, wearing a similar suit the Blood Eye in a trance between latent fury and unwavering loyalty.

"If you're concerned about Miata, relax". said Galatea, gazing at the startled Ghosts with her old sense of superiority. "She was the one who kept pestering me to join you. And it appears the prospect of joining all of you, especially you", she added, looking at the waiting Space Marines. "Seems like something she really wanted to be part of. Like a child finding a new fun game to play. As well as the fact that she doesn't want to leave my side" She patted Miata's head and tenderly stroked her hair as if to state that she would not allow Miata to come to harm.

The God's Eye then smiled as she turned to the rest of the Claymores. "It appears we need only two more to join us. If you feel that your abilities are lacking or you simply want to remain and aid in the reconstruction of the island, then we will leave you to that task. But for the two warriors to join this little expedition, and seek glory or death, I ask that you consider what these so-called Angels of Death are compared to you. True, it will likely be nursing for your pride, but will you allow them to mock you? After all that you have done in the past few days?

There was only a few moments of hesitation amongst the ranks before Rachel stepped forward and growled. "I couldn't care less about those freaks". The Blood Ravens didn't even react to her insults, only waiting for what fruit such wasted time would finally bear. "But still, 'suppose a good fight would be fine instead of just bitching around. Killing Yoma and anything like it is what we live for, isn't it?"

At this, Audrey just sighed as she brushed the hair out of her face. "If that's it, then I'm with you. Someone has to keep this brute on task and make sure she doesn't get herself killed".

Miria nodded. "Very well. As stated earlier, we will depart by transport that the Blood Ravens have granted us. That was the arrangement?" she asked, turning to the glowering Blood Ravens.

"It would be the most prudent choice, and we've wasted enough time as it is". Cyrus growled bluntly, his mechanical eye peering at the Claymores who shuddered at the unearthly device.

Scowling at the blunt comment, she continued "Indeed. Seeing as you're so impatient to leave, we can get this all over and done with right now".

Diomedes merely nodded at this and set off with the other Blood Ravens marching behind him. The Claymores followed through the parting crowd, staring at the departing crowd of warriors. Amongst the gathering, The tracker Dietrich and her partner Anastasia, having remained silent from her gaping awe of the otherworldly Angels of Death to this impromptu council of war held in the ruins of the holy city. And now their saviours; the people who had liberated them from the Organisation's grip were now leaving to wage war on the mainland with these outlanders.

She would not lie to herself. She didn't want to go. None of them did, not after all that had happened. It had been said countless times before and it would be said countless times again. They were sick of fighting. Sick of being used as weapons; disregarded by the populace as the lesser of two evils in the face of bloodthirsty monsters. But still, they felt guilty that they would not go with them as support in this mission.

As the first group set off, Miria hung back and turned to the Tracker. "Dietrich, I need you to remain here and ensure nothing gets out of hand in regards to any remanning yoma in this territory. You have the finest senses out of this company; I trust you will put it to good use".

Dietrich was shocked "Of-of course, Miria. But what if you need help? With the company you're keeping for this task, something's bound to go wrong".

"She is correct, Captain". Anastasia added, the Winged warrior looking extremely concerned even by her standards. "I have a feeling these Blood Ravens; whatever their true intentions are, will be the death of us all. For such great and terrible warriors to exist means an even greater and graver threat lurks somewhere nearby if they have been driven all the way out here".

"We've taken this into consideration, Anastasia. We have other matters to worry about for the moment. If it all comes to worst, exploit every resource and opportunity you can. And above all, survive".

The two warriors looked at each other briefly before they nodded in confirmation. Miria sighed in relief as she steeled herself for the upcoming battle she felt was just about to commence once she boarded the Thunderhawk as the ramp closed, the Ghosts looked back at their comrades. Winged Anastasia, her elegant power surpassed by her limitless compassion. Tracker Dietrich, the honest and lucid watcher. Sid and Galk, men bearing razor precision and unyielding force and sending a prayer for those who defended the city and humanity from the Yoma, Father Vincent looking on them with hope that they would return unscathed.

As the ramp was raised, and the Thunderhawk wirred to life before it rose off the ground and the Claymores held on against the nauseating turbulence, it looked as if that facet of their life was whisked away from them.

* * *

Meanwhile on the mainland, in the fortress-citadel of Graf, the gathered sovereign-generals hosted a council with a report from their most efficient spy, the Organisation's man in black - Rubel. The once-enigmatic man, whose unsettling expression and eerie serenity was now replaced with that of sweating fear and a frantic twitch as he delivered his report.

"So, the Organisation is no more?"

"Yes, sir. And what's more, my resources tell me that the Yoma threat has been suppressed for the most part. However, the secret's out. They know about the mainland and that would entail the surviving Claymores may attempt to land here to sever loose ends". Rubel reported, trying to maintain his composure.

The sovereign-general raised an eyebrow. "They would try to escalate matters beyond what they would have already experienced?" He then chuckled. "Of course they would. With this report, Rubel, your services regarding this matter are no longer required. So we have something different arranged for you. Sentries in the outskirts of Mosan have reported a most unusual sighting in the sky. A shower of fire and steel, they called it. You are to investigate these sightings and see if they hold any strategic value to us. The war with the Asarakam still lingers, so we'll need every advantage we can get".

"I'll look into right away, sir". Rubel said, as he hastily left the council.

"Very good. Remember, a sword and shield is nothing without something to forge it from".

**And there you go! The mainland's cities are completely original creations; named after various painters ala TMNT. (And Claymore, now that I think about it) So please, like, comment and please give some feedback on what to improve on!**


	7. Chapter 7

Deep within the confines of the Thunderhawk's hanger bay, Miria tensed within this grim chamber as she looked upon the strange machinery that decorated the walls. It was disturbing, to think about what kind of power these men had. Even without their odd tools, these Angels of Death lived up to their name on the battlefield. Seven feet tall, clad in scarlet armour, wielding both familiar weapons with unknown properties and bizarre slug throwers that spat fire and steel at the enemy, leaving nothing but charred corpses and red puddles in their wake.

Even now, as the ship buckled and swayed, she never took her eyes off them, studying their behaviour like they were her enemy. An alliance with such deadly warriors was preferable, of course. Given that they had nearly wiped them out on their first encounter. Still, they seemed distrustful of them; a common reaction to them from the townsfolk across the continent, but for such super humans to be so uneasy working with others like them did not bode well, for that was an indicator of true prejudice.

As she looked over each soldier, she now had the chance to properly see just what kind of men they were. Similar to the Claymores, they bore little to no emotion on their faces, their faces steeled in preparation for the next battle. But each one of them had a distinct method of coping with their nerves.

Tarkus, whose face bore massive, faded scars leaving his visage looking cracked and old. An obvious veteran, who had seen these kinds of skirmishes before and only sought to ensure his equipment was functioning properly. She looked at him, the older man ignoring her either to focus on tending to the Bolter in his hands or simply unwilling to meet the gaze of a silver-eyed witch.

She then turned to the youngest of the group, Thaddeus. Although he put up the same cold mask as his brothers, Miria could see how much like Raki he was. The youngest of the group, whose relatively pristine face belied the confident warrior he was. However, as she looked further, she could see that his scars ran much deeper than what she had assumed. He had his fair share of battles, and the grim facade he wore only revealed how much he had lost and no doubt, who he had lost. She gave the man a pitying glance; his innocence had been lost a long time ago.

The one who really unsettled her; Cyrus. His disturbing metal eye looked as if it could see right through her; through anything that attempted to conceal its secrets. Like Tarkus, he too, was an experienced soldier. But that dark look in his eye told the story of an assassin. A cloaked killer who would and could eliminate anything that jeopardised the empire he served. She could see it. That massive rifle of his; Powerful and precise, just like the man who carried it. He looked mostly indifferent to everything around him, but his gaze was focused and sharp. A veteran who had seen so much horror in his life, it mattered little to him. All he cared about was the next enemy in his line of fire and what the most efficient way to eradicate it would be.

Miria remembered his stand off with Galatea. He didn't care about the chaos around him. He only looked for the shatter point within a group. He did not engage Galatea because she was a subject of curiosity to him; he wanted information before he set his sights on the target. She only prayed that she would not end up in his field of vision.

Aramus seemed to be the most stoic of the group, and yet he was also so easy to read. Although his mind was as much of a weapon as his hammer, he was still little more than the ideal commander - Dedicated, emotionless, calculating, and indomitable. So single-minded in his autonomy, that any underlying ambitions were pushed aside. He was a weapon and little more.

Diomedes looked at the Claymores and frowned. The idea of allying with such unholy creatures seemed tantamount to heresy. But still, the Blood Ravens were guardians of knowledge and the more they knew about these xenos, the better prepared they would be if they were to unleash their blasphemous powers upon them. As he looked through the ranks of warriors, both brothers and Claymores, he felt shame creep up on him like a silent knife.

They had fallen so far from their seat in power that they now had to consort with abhumans to survive or be consumed by their own pride and fall like so many others. It was pointless to commence a purge upon the lives on this world. These Claymores clearly held immense power, attempting to start another conflict would be redundant and cost the Blood Ravens more resources then it already had. Besides, alliances forged in blood and fire would be a great boon for them all. For the enemies of Man were everywhere in the universe, and it would only be a matter of time before they found their way here, intent on slaughtering for their blasphemous gods.

Between the grinding thoughts between Diomedes and Miria, however, Galatea was the one to break the silence.

"Your mission concerning the mainland holds boundless opportunities" she said, her haughty tone returning as she surveyed the now perturbed Blood Ravens. "My first guess on your objective would be occupation, am I close?"

Diomedes glowered at the smiling warrior. "That is none of your concern, Claymore. The nature of our mission is not up for discussion and so you are on a need-to-know basis". The Captain's harsh tone prompting a low snarl from Miata clutching Galatea's side like a dog and a piece of meat.

"Tough talk coming from you freaks!" Rachel growled, advancing menacingly towards the Space Marines despite their apathy towards her anger. "Let me enlighten you on what we do" The monsters you're hunting, the ones you've been cluelessly searching for. We've spent years fighting their kind. You have no idea what they're capable of, or what we've been through to exterminate them".

At this, Thaddeus made a move to counter, seeing how even he, the most inexperienced of the group still held over 100 years of combat experience as an Assault Marine, but Tarkus firmly placed his hand on his shoulder to shut him up.

Aramus just gazed at the short-haired warrior and responded, his tone robotically mocking. "Am I to understand you were taken by the Organisation as children, infused with Yoma flesh and blood, before being trained how to swing a sword and blend in with the masses?"

Rachel sputtered as she attempted to fire back, but the Commander cut her off. "Everything you had to endure; alienation, loneliness, fear, the loss of your comrades at the hands of demons, and discovering the organisation you serve to be nothing but corrupt madmen dabbling in the unspeakable; rendering all of your sacrifices pointless".

The Claymores were stunned. "How…How did you know that was what we went through?" Clare gasped.

"We never told you that much. So I guess you've had similar experiences?" Yuma added.

"Worse" Cyrus growled, ignoring Diomedes and Tarkus' disapproving glances. "Imagine every horrific sensation you have felt in your life added ten fold. You're a soldier under the command of fools and lunatics, who cost you half of your military might, not out of heroic sacrifices or puritanical cleansing, but out of sheer incompetence and a payment of blood to their gods. And you see the rest of them fall to traitors and insatiable monsters. I don't doubt the threat the Asarakam and others alike pose, but I can assure you, they pale in comparison to what we have seen and destroyed".

The Claymores did their best not to hide their shock. Most of them failed. Audrey pulled Rachel back into their side to end the argument. Miria once again attempted to process their words. What they had endured was so much worse than everything they had been through? Their tone did not lie about their experiences. And it made sense, given the excess of their armour and weapons. But now curiosity started to build; what the hell did they mean by insatiable monsters. _Something worse than the Asarakam and Awakened Beings actually existed? And it was here?_

She was so enraptured in the chilling thought that she almost forgot about the garbled voice resonating within the hanger. She and the other Claymores literally did a double take as the voice of the ship's pilot rang out.

"Captain, we've reached the mainland". said the pilot. "We're nearing a large settlement based on proximity scans, but we're also picking up massive energy signatures. There is something down there".

"Can you get us to the surface?"

"Aye, Captain. However, I advise you be on your guard. Whatever's down there, it's clearly powerful". The Thunderhawk then began to shudder as it hovered for a few moments before it descended and landed on the ground. The Claymores all swayed, clearly unused to the heavy motion sickness, but fortunately not to the point of being sick. However, Raki looked dangerously close, but he held it in, refusing to show weakness and not to have his head smashed in for vomiting over their ship.

A piercing light swamped the dusky hanger as the ramp lowered into a portrait of green and dust. As they exited the gunship, relieved to be back on solid ground and in the glancing sun, the Claymores surveyed their new surroundings. What they were in was a sweeping moor lashed with green moss growing over blackened soil and crumbling roman ruins of what looked to be a settlement. But as the group descended down the ramp and onto fresh ground, much to the Claymores' relief, they saw the small moss-encrusted ruins of a few pillars and houses led down to a large, intricate town.

It was an image of grievous magnificence. What was once a bustling and artistic city that could have outshined even the holy city of Rabona was now nothing more than a crumbling relic.

As the group surveyed the ruined city, Cyrus aimed his rifle at the city. Peering through the scope, he saw that the city was not completely abandoned. "Diomedes, there are soldiers stationed in those ruins. I make out several small garrisons, as well as a cluster of primitive siege engines". He reported, eyeing a cluster of simple catapults located in one of the town squares. It was clear those catapults were designed to smash a large, opposing army. Against them, they would be too cumbersome. The simple gunpowder rifles that some of the soldiers held seemed more threatening, though hardly lethal against the inhumanly fast Claymores, much less against the Blood Ravens.

Galatea scanned the city with her Yoki, looking pensive as her blind eyes lay on a handful of the soldiers, wearing a lavish assembly of gold armour. "The architecture of this city is rich and some of the guards seem to be locals". She then turned to the rest of the men, most clad in simple leather and plate armour; a few in cloaks. "The others look to be from different regions. No doubt a response to a recent attack, given the state the town's in".

"They appear to be on patrol. Judging by their lack of sufficient weaponry, it is likely they are merely a garrison established for reconnaissance and patrol" said Cyrus.

"Agreed. and it would be illogical for a substantial army to come up this far north. Nevertheless, we could obtain valuable intel on any attacks by the Dragonkin that have occurred if we question them". Tarkus concurred.

"If you want to open negotiations with them, you should remain here" Miria interjected. "The sight of you would send them into a panic and raise arms against us".

"And given that we're from the mainland, explaining that, our experience with the dragon kin and you would be too much for them to take in all at once" Deneve said, looking skeptical.

"Then I'll go" said Raki.

"You can't be serious. What good will you do?" Helen looked completely incredulous.

"I'm the only normal human here. If we want to stop them from freaking out, you might as well said someone who won't cause a big panic".

"It would be the most logical option. Besides, Raki is more than capable for it" Clare added, to which Raki grinned at. He had the woman he loved behind his back. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

As the guards of the abandoned Shrine of the North stood on patrol, the fickle sensation of boredom settling in after so many weeks of inactivity, almost begging for something engaging in any form, they were soon greeted by an tempting result as one of the sentries spotted a strange sight. A tall, muscular man, clad in simple cloth and armour with a large broadsword sheared on his back was calmly strolling towards the city. As he neared the ornate gates, the sound of a loud horn rang out through the valley.

_So much for avoiding panic. _Raki sighed under his breath. _Let's just hope they're a bit more diplomatic._

As the sound of gears grinding and the rising portcullis, the gates started to open, Out stepped a man in his late 50s, his hair long and ratty over a wrinkled face bearing nothing but exhaustion and bitterness in the face of countless battles. That took away nothing from the tough physique he wore like the finest garment. A body entombed in black roman armour, embroidered with silver flowers and a dark flowing cape, trimmed in gold. A clear sign of a man looking to dress the part for battle, but cringing at the horrors of war. At his side were two hulking guards, standing several inches taller than Raki wearing reinforced close helmets and heavy suits of plate armour. Each of them carried a massive bearded axe.

The man walked up to Raki, looking up at him with cold eyes. "State your business here, outsider" He spoke, his voice gravelly.

"I'm from the island down south. Up til' now we've had to deal with monsters similar to the ones you've been dealing with. But now most of them are dead thanks to some very powerful allies of mine". Raki smiled assuredly. "I've got some people who would like to talk to you about an alliance to help get rid of the monsters giving you grief".

"That so?" he said, glaring heatedly at Raki as he walked up to him until they were inches apart. "Then I suggest you find yourself back at Rossetti and piss off back to that island". Before Raki could protest, he cut him off with a right hook, knocking Raki to the ground. "I've been trapped in this shitpile of a city for months in service to Graf and you come waltzing over from that godforsaken island to come talk to us about peace!" He growled as he drew his sword before a searing pain appeared at his weapon-arm, watching it fall to the ground along with his sword.

Raki was now on his feet, his broadsword trickling a few streams of blood from the clean swipe. The man fell to his knees, clutching his severed arm and shouting through the pain. "Kill the bastard!"

The two brutes next to him wasted no time in charging at Raki. One swung his axe at Raki's head, before the young man's sword parried, forcing the axe to the ground before kicking him straight in the chest as his sword drove into the soldier's chest and through his back. As he slumped to the ground, his partner charged behind Raki and brought the full weight of his sword down before Raki pulled his sword up into a horizontal parry, stopping the axehead inches from his skull. The brute raised his weapon for another strike before a grey blur shot right past him, the sound of torn flesh and shattered metal almost supersonic as he fell into two. Raki smiled at Clare, her own sword running with blood before they turned to the sound of the gates closing.

The two simply frowned until they were joined by the rest of the group in the form of Helen charing at the forefront with her arm twisted 21 times before her appendage stretched and unfurled into the Extendable Drill Sword, soaring towards the gate.

The grand gates of Mosan promptly disintegrated as Helen charged through. Behind her, Rachel and Audrey charged towards the terrified soldiers who came at them. Audrey sliced through the pikemen with little strain, casually blowing her hair out of her face to clear her vision as she cut through the ranks with surgical precision whilst Rachel smashed through the armoured knights, crumpling their armour under her heavy blows.

From the ramparts, several of the gunmen and archers fired at the invaders before several bolts from Cyrus' rifle rang through the air, tearing through the ballistas and anyone unfortunate to be found in the line of fire. Disoriented, the outward side of the wall was soon painted scarlet as Miria leapt over the battlements, cutting down the sharpshooters. On the other sides, a massive crash echoed out as Diomedes and Thaddeus dove from the sky, scattering the stragglers off of the ramparts with the resulting impact, before hacking and tearing through the remaining guards.

The rest of the battalion at the town square surveyed the carnage in horror. "Man the catapults! Drive them back!" shrieked the captains.

No sooner had the catapults were fired, the projectiles completely missing their nimble targets, did Deneve and Yuma swoop down from the rooftops, the former digging her twin swords into the siege engines, her immense strength allowing her to mangle the war machines like a hammer smashing glass. Yuma meanwhile swept through the rangers, easily dodging their arrows. Another squad of knights attempted to help their comrades by charging the attackers, until they saw Aramus powering towards them with God-Splitter in hand. Three of them attempted to cut him down before being reduced to bloody stains by a singular swing. The rest of them wisely chose to flee before Tarkus let off a burst from his bolter, leaving naught but mangled bits of flesh and steel in the dirt.

Galatea and Miata meanwhile were engaged with the city's calvary. As a unit of horsemen rode towards them with spears, maces and lances, Galatea calmly stood her ground, before the men's aim suddenly went awry, missing the black-clad warrior before the Blood Eye descended upon them, chopping through the screaming men and tossing their whinnying horses aside.

By that time, the garrison had seemed to have gotten its bearings as over a thousand men formed ranks with a layer of shields and pikeman up front, ready to skewer anything that came into range with marksmen armed with rifles, bows and crossbows preparing to lay suppressive fire. As they set up their positions, the Angels of Death and the Silver-Eyed Witches observed their formation momentarily before charging in.

As they charged, siege weapons from the centre of town began to rain down fire on them. But the Claymores were too nimble and easily dodged the unwieldy projectiles. The marksman let off volleys of bullets and arrows upon them, but to their horror, not only did these silver-eyed witches dodged those as well, but they did nothing but ricochet off of the Blood Ravens' thick armour. As the garrison started to break ranks, sensing the hopelessness against these juggernauts, Rachel and Deneve took the lead, charging right through the middle of the ranks, slicing through two squads.

Behind them, Raki and Clare had rejoined the group and the two of them leaped into the garrison, Clare promptly eviscerating an entire squad with her Quicksword as her lover cut down four pikemen, his natural strength more than sufficient enough to put down these grunts. Meanwhile, most of the Blood Ravens had stood down, not wishing to waste the Emperor's bolts on a few men who the Claymores could so easily handle. That did not stop Diomedes and Thaddeus from soaring from the sky on their jump-packs, crushing most of the fleeing stranglers before hacking through the rest as if they were cattle.

It wasn't long before they all closed in on the town centre before another horn blew out as a trembling knight and what appeared to be roughly a hundred men out of the 1500 warriors on guard at Mosan held their hands up in surrender.

Dragging the warden forward was Cynthia who had spent most of the battle, restraining the man and tending to his stump so it would not become infected. The old man's voice was now raspy from shock and blood loss, his once cold eyes now staring in terror at the super humans who just eviscerated his garrison. "What the hell are you? And w-why are you here? Are you with that damned Organisation?"

At this, Raki simply knelt down, his voice hard, but smooth. "It's a long story. And one we don't have time to tell you. But what we can tell you is that we're here to talk with the leaders of the mainland and work out an partnership between you and these guys back here". He said, gestured to the Blood Ravens, causing the warden to do a double take.

"What?!" He sputtered. "Why the hell would those freaks want an alliance with us?"

"Recruitment". Diomedes growled, as he loomed over the quivering warden. "We are soldiers of an endless war with the enemies of our great Imperium. Our ranks need to replenish. We require new initiates and have chosen this land as a new recruiting ground. In exchange, you will have our protection and be made a part of the Imperium".

The warden gaped at these words as he struggled to find his breath. "Exactly w-what kind of enemies does your…Imperium face?"

"Only the most unholy and heretical demons, soldier. That is all you need to know". Diomedes replied stoically. "What we need to know is the location of your capital and where the Dragon kin lie for us to slay".

"You-you will want to head south from here towards the capital city of Monet. But at the distance, it will take you several days. Maybe more". He said, trying to sugarcoat his word in the hopes they would not take his head. "As for negotiations, I'm not sure if they will take you seriously, but personally, I'd agree to it".

The Claymores looked on as the man began to blurt on about his experiences with the Asarakam as the Blood Ravens began to interrogate him. An awful chill drifted across them all. What little they had heard was mostly what they already knew but the way in which Diomedes had approached the man and how desperately they wanted this land for themselves had revealed the extent of their ruthlessness. True, they had started the fight, but it seemed like what they were facing here seemed strangely insignificant compared to what they were struggling to fight against. These Angels of Death needed others to join them, but what would happen when the demons they spoke of came for them all? Because when it came to the fights they picked, no matter how bad it got, no matter how many of their comrades they lost or how horrific the monsters they fought were, it would always get worse.

Diomedes then left the man at Cynthia's disposal as he wandered away from the group, picking up a signal on his vox channel from the Retribution.

"What is it, Martellus?"

"Captain, grave news. I have filtered the Retribution's sensors away from the planet's surface and have found a new energy spike emerging from the other side of the planet's orbit". Martellus reported, his voice grim. "It is the Space Hulk, the Judgement of Carrion, Captain and there appear to be several Chaos vessels emerging alongside it".

Cursing under his breath, Diomedes replied "Have they detected the Retribution at all?"

"The Judgement of Carrion seems to be settling into the planet's orbit. I've focused scans on the Chaos Vessels however. I read fourteen ships in total. Two Desecrator Class Battleships, Four Retaliator Grand Cruisers and Eight Styx Heavy Cruisers. I'm detecting several energy spikes from the Desecrators. They seem to have engaged the Space Hulk, and it appears they are locked in an engagement".

"However, I am detecting smaller ships deploying from the main vessels. They are headed towards the planet and will soon be within the atmosphere in approximately several hours".

The Blood Ravens all listened into the vox now, completely disregarding everything else around them. The Claymores, sensing something was very wrong, rounded on them all. Ignoring the growing tension between the two squads, Diomedes let Martellus continue.

"However, this attack has provided us an advantage. The energy output from the Immaterium has created an opposing charge to the residual energy from the planet's surface. All scanning rites have now been completed without crippling interference. I have also sent a distress signal to Chapter Master Angelos. He has called upon the Ordo Malleus to have both the Judgement of Carrion and the heretic vessels destroyed".

"The Chaos legions would rather find something on the surface to slaughter first rather than bombard it from the sky". said Cyrus as the other Blood Ravens joined in the argument

"This changes everything". replied Tarkus. "Martellus. Prepare Thunderhawks for extraction. Have them head for Rabona and get the remainder of the Claymores out of there."

There was a brief pause before Diomedes confirmed the order. "Do it".

"Yes, Captain. Be on your guard for any chaos incursions. Martellus out".

The Blood Ravens now turned to the glaring Claymores. "What is going on, Diomedes?" Miria demanded, trying to mask her fear from the Captain.

Looking upon everything that just happened, the massacre they had just committed, the cowering men they had spared and now these Angels of Death, who had wrought nothing but destruction since their arrival, the abhuman warriors they had disdained glaring at them like some repugnant filth and his fellow battle-brothers, Diomedes could only reply.

"The Dragon Kin are no longer our priority. The forces of Chaos have found their way to this world".

**And that was me raising the stakes. Honestly, I think I could have done so much better with this. But I spent several hours on this so I may edit later. Hope you enjoyed it and as always, like and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK, I found some time for an update. And to those of you who are worried that I've rushed brining in the enemies of man into the fray, don't worry. They'll be some action on-world.**

There was a long silence between the two groups as they all took in what had happened. They could not believe what they were hearing. The Claymores had already suffered enough through seven years of war against the Organisation, and the death of the One-horned Monster; and with the arrival of these unearthly warriors, the last thing any of them needed was another

"What do you mean, the forces of Chaos?" Miria asked slowly, dauntlessly glowering at the Angels of Death, who normally remained calm and heartless as the eye of the storm, now looked edgy, if the ground were about to erupt in flames and it somehow would incinerate them.

There was an uneasy pause as the Blood Ravens hesitated to reveal such intelligence to the Silver-Eyed witches. But secrecy was now the least of their concerns.

"I mean, the affairs of this continent, even the Dragon Kin have just become the least of our concerns. The forces of Chaos, traitors and murderers who have surrendered their souls to demonic powers have come and intend to pillage and burn wherever they go". Diomedes replied, looking grim.

The Claymores' eyes widened in horror to this realisation, before Rachel exploded, brandishing her strong sword. "You bastards! You've lead them right to us, haven't you?!"

In response, Aramus met her blade with the head of his Thunderhammer. "Tread lightly, Claymore. If you wish to survive the next few hours, you would do well to listen". At this, Rachel snarled, her silver eyes turning a fiery gold. Veins scathed her face like thick roots, her Yoma level kept just over 10%, ready to tear apart anything, even this mighty Blood Raven, to shreds.

Audrey, however was not in the mood for such inane violence. "We're listening, Commander", she said cooly, a strong hand on her partner's shoulder, keeping the strong warrior from quite literally cutting loose. "However, we expect something resembling a strategy for this attack".

"And an explanation. For everything" Miria added, her expression still peppered with animosity.

"We are bound by our duty to both our Chapter and the Emperor to never give up such sensitive information so carelessly". Tarkus retorted.

At this, Deneve drew her twin swords at the Space Marine. "We've all had to put up with our obedience to the Organisation and the people who died from it for decades". She growled acidly. "You can tell us what we're up against, or we can take the information from you".

The Angels of Death promptly raised their own weapons at her, Thaddeus and Tarkus training their bolters on her head. Clare and Helen flanked Deneve, their own blades drawn. The surviving garrison members could merely watch in petrified awe at the growing tension.

"We don't have time for this!" Raki snapped, stepping into the line of fire.

"Raki, get out of the way!" Clare ordered, her eyes still trained on the sanguine knights behind him, prepared for slaughter.

At this, Raki just sighed and replied "There's a group of killers and monsters like these guys intending to pillage our lands", he said pointing at the Blood Ravens. "And you all want to fight over this?" He turned to the Blood Ravens, his tone more accommodating but still exacting. "You don't have tell us about yourselves if that is your duty, but at least tell us how we can beat these 'forces of Chaos'.

The suspenseful air began to life as Diomedes sheathed his Plasma Pistol before turning to Aramus. In acknowledgement, Aramus nodded back before lowering his power weapon, before glancing at the other Space Marines to do the same. The Claymores merely assumed a neutral stance, ready to snap back into an aggressive stance again.

His expression critical, Aramus continued. "As Diomedes said, the forces of Chaos were once warriors like us who fell to the temptations of demons and tainted themselves with heretical powers and an unsuitable lust for the most depraved indulgences. From what we have gathered, there is a sizeable war band orbiting your world, sending in warriors to the surface to spill the blood of all who reside here, and burn whatever is left in their wake".

Cynthia and Yuma gaped at this explanation, the other warriors just listened with grim anticipation as Cyrus took over. "These traitors lack discipline. Their warriors are more interested in more intimate ways of butchery than a more thorough pre-emptive strike. However, their battlelust makes them unpredictable. Their squads could deploy anymore on this planet".

"Are you saying you're all from another world?" Cynthia squeaked. "But how is that possib…" Yuma promptly elbowed her in the stomach so they wouldn't be distracted by useless trivialities. "So, how do we beat them?", the former number 40 asked.

"We would need to have a line of defense established between land and air". Diomedes concluded. "However, that will require us to split up into two squads, one will continue on foot across this continent to find the capital and see if they are able to provide any additional support".

"If they're anything like this lot, it won't matter". Rachel muttered under her breath.

"Wait, hold on" Helen interjected, "If these forces of Chaos can spread their forces anymore on our world, as Cyrus put it, then why the hell are we still heading towards Monet? They could hit the other outlying towns on this continent or back on our home".

"True". Cyrus acknowledged. "But the war band here has most likely come to spill as much blood as possible. So they will target the most densely populated areas, where we must halt their advanced should it come. Any other settlements can be covered from patrol rites aboard the Thunderhawk".

"We should divide both of our squads up as well". Miria replied. "Having our individual abilities integrated would provide a more versatile advantage. And allow us both to make sure no one is trying to lead us to our deaths". She said this, shooting Diomedes another cold look.

"Very well". Diomedes said gallantly before turning to his battle-brothers. "Commander, you and Sergeant Thaddeus will return aboard the Thunderhawk and begin a patrol across the stratosphere. Five of the Claymores shall accompany you"

Miria gave a begrudging nod and addressed her comrades. "Rachel, Audrey. Galatea, Miata and Yuma, you'll all be the ones going with Thaddeus and the Commander".

Audrey gracefully bowed her head whilst Rachel snorted bitterly, "Whatever".

Yuma turned to Cynthia, staring at her longingly. "Promise me you'll get through this, ok? Don't want anything to happen like last time, right?" Her voice quavered awkwardly.

Cynthia closed her eyes in remorse. "Ever since I let Captain Veronica die, I've felt empty. Nothing but a weak-willed coward whose fate was to be cut open and left to rot in the soil". But to Yuma's surprise, Cynthia wasn't crying or speaking in that detached monotone she spoke that day when she begged her to kill her. She merely opened her wide, bright eyes and smiled at her.

"But ever since we slew Priscilla, even those who had to die for no reason, Cassandra, Chronos, Octavia, Tabitha…" She choked a bit at the mention of Tabitha, but continued. "I've felt stronger than ever". She then quickly jumped on Yuma and hugged her, momentarily forgetting about everything else in that flash. As she released and Yuma stood there, looking both dumbstruck and on the verge of proud tears, Cynthia then beamed, shattering any shroud of dismal fear between them.

"I won't die on this mission". The two warriors just smiled before the pigtailed warrior broke away to join the other squad.

Surveying the scene with a detached reverie, Diomedes then activated his vox channel again. "Martellus, we will require ground transportation to the capital and a group of prisoners for pick-up".

The old leader and his garrison sputtered at this. "What are you doing?! Where the hell are you going to take us?" He rasped frantically.

"Calm, soldier". Diomedes growled, his resonant voice silencing the man. "You and your men shall be granted protection, given treatment and will be relocated with Monet for a more…practical use". He drifted off slightly, eyeing the younger men, some of them in their mid-teens with a judgemental intrigue.

Meanwhile, Miria was consorting with Galatea, the God-Eye towering over the unbridled Phantom. "You're certain you can keep those two under control?" asked Miria, eyeing Thaddeus and Aramus, who stood, more solid than the broken pillars of Mosan, waiting for their transport to rendezvous.

"These Blood Ravens are a fascinating kind, Miria". Galatea answered. "For all their alienation from us, the similarities we bear in our regimentation, our purpose, even our experiences are mind-boggling. If they make any attempt to dispose of me or Miata, I will know and we shall answer", she smirked, tenderly patting Miata on the head.

Miria frowned, "It's not just a matter of trust on the battlefield, Galatea. It's what they're leading us into. How powerful and terrible must it be if it outweighs the Dragon Kin as a threat? You must take charge and ensure everyone gets through this intact, for lack of a better word".

"Speaking of which, I would advise you to be careful as well. Judging from whatever remnants of war we found here, there's a good chance you'll run into the Asarakam along the way" Galatea said cooly, gesturing to the utterly confused captives.

By then, two Thunderhawks had touched down in the ruined, elaborate ruins of the city and had lowered its ramp, one releasing another squadron of Blood Ravens, the other beckoning its old passengers forth. Ignoring the red behemoth's return, and the gawking prisoners, Thaddeus and Aramus made their way inside, with Audrey and Rachel pacing behind, both looking rather despondent. Yuma lagged behind, fighting to cast a second glance at the others.

"We'll manage". Miria smiled. "Now, you better leave. We've wasted enough time as it it"

Galatea nodded and headed into the bowels of the first Thunderhawk with her usual air of superciliousness, ushering Miata with gentle hands, the petite Blood Eye twitching at her side like a rabid dog.

As Miria turned round back to address Diomedes on a means of reaching Monet in a shorter timeframe, her eyes widened at what he had conjured up from the second Thunderhawk's hanger. Six scarlet Attack Bikes stood out on the soil, bristling with twin-linked Bolters on the nose of the vehicle and a sidecar armed with a heavy Bolter. It was such a random reinforcement to their mission and the idea of riding in another uncomfortable machine promptly snapped her out of bemusement into exasperation.

"These Attack Bikes will allow us to reach Monet in a few hours instead of a few days. You and the others will ride in the sidecar". Tarkus explained, mounting the cowling of the bike.

The remaining Claymores and Raki cringed. "Great. Hope you're not attached to those things, cause' I'll probably end up painting it a new colour after this trip", Helen groaned.

With both teams assembled and the terrified captives led into the throat of the hanger, the jaws of the Thunderhawks snapped shut as it rose from the ground and soared into the afternoon sky. The Claymores stared at the vanishing ship until it had disappeared into the horizon.

They all sat in the sidecars, as the Attack Bikes roared to life. The Claymores tensed in the seats in apprehensive anticipation. Raki squeezed in next to Clare, the canopy being built for a Space Marine managed to seat them both fairly comfortably. Then the bikes tore out of the ruined courtyard and across the moors at a blazing speed; the sheer velocity making their stomachs churn as they raced off, leaving the desolate Shrine of the North far behind.

* * *

At Graf, the cauldron of war was boiling over. Scouts across the border had sent emissaries and falcons frantically telling of fire and steel raining from the sky. The outlying outposts had begun to mobilise their garrisons to defend their territory; numbering between a few hundred to a thousand strong; fortified with siege engines and the finest weaponry on the continent, all preparing for war.

At the Western Fortress, the might of over 80,000 soldiers; a legion comprised of unending ranks of footmen, clad in dark plate armour from head to toe, wielding steel-bloomed broadswords and broad, sturdy shields. Their captains, clad in heavier armour, the metal plates overarching like dragon scales, with extruding pauldrons, their ebon armour decorated with gold and silver to denote their status and a prominent helm concealing the entire face save for a thin visor and bearing a pair of small horns.

Archers and marksmen, in black leather or chain mail complemented with light steel armour, carrying bows, crossbows, and arquebus.

Tough pikemen armed with a multitude of javelins for throwing and one long spear or halberd along with scutum shields for protection against enemy projectiles.

And right at the forefront of this great company, a wall of calvary; knights mounted on armoured stallions, some wielding maces and longswords along with kite shields, whilst others carrying heavy lances.

But the sovereign-general had spared no expense in the integrity of his forces. The factories had churned out great siege weapons; from small onagers, catapults and cannons drawn by rank-and-file beasts of burden to towering mangonels, trebuchets, siege towers and howitzers which were dragged by the Asarkam themselves!

For all the rogue dragons and their kin that had brought about so much ruin to their lands, the Fortress-Citadel still held specimens broken from years of conditioning and study. Standing over twenty feet tall, an aberrant hybrid of human symmetry and the feral armoury of nature's great beasts, these unstoppable creatures were but a few of the vicious monsters that had tasted human flesh and blood over years of carnage. So they too were supplemented by the creation of Yoma soldiers.

Easier to control than the Yoma or Claymores, but much weaker and lacking the abilities to awaken. Most were marked with the typical deformities of a Yoma - fangs, claws, golden eyes and foul skin. But there were some, so emaciated, so bestial, so warped to such a degree that you would have seen little distinction with the Abyss Feeders.

All of their weapons had been lade bare, every piece was on the table and a great rumbling shook the very ground.

The army was marching.

The former handler of the Organisation's former number 47, Rubel was marching with them, by the sovereign-general's side at the forefront. Whilst the elder man, clad in ceremonial black armour, decorated in gold and platinum, with a great leonine helm on his head, Rubel was merely clad in his usual black robes, glasses and simple hat. For here, on this eve of battle, the smug, subtly sinister herald was gone forever. Instead there was only a simpering little man, armed with nothing but a primitive flintlock pistol and a pouch of bullets to spare.

And now that they had only cleared the gates, did the skies begin to darken, turning a most poisonous shade of violet. The sovereign-general stared up in abject fixation as several black steel warships descended from the sky, churning out fire and smoke as swarms of warriors descended from their entrails.

Rubel could only gape in horror as hundreds of Chaos Space Marines stood before them. A crimson, gunmetal mass of demonic, armoured soldiers, carrying enormous power weapons, chainswords, Bolters, Heavy Bolters, and Storm Bolters split between Chaos Marines, Chaos Havocs, Chaos Raptors, even Chaos Terminators and with the convergence ongoing, no doubt Bloodletters and other foul demons arriving to join the bloodbath. A mere fraction of the ruinous powers had come and still this world would be split with flame and blood.

There was a brief, terrible silence before a thunderous, sorrowful roar rattled the air. "_From the fires of Betrayal! Unto the blood of revenge we bring the name of Lorgar! the Bearer of the Word! the favored Son of Chaos! All praise be given to him! From those that would not heed we offer praise to those who do! That they might turn their gaze our way and gift us with the Boon of Pain! To turn the Galaxy red with the blood! and feed the hunger of the Gods!"_

"LORGAR!"

That was the name Rubel heard before the fanatical horde rushed the Legion of the West and the grim darkness of war had enveloped them all.


End file.
